Romance en Londres
by Nanifetia
Summary: Candice White, de una isla del Pacífico, buscaba intercambiar su casa un apartamento en Chelsea. Su sueño era explorar Gran Bretaña… y conocer al perfecto caballero inglés. A Albert Andley le parecían fascinantes los correos electrónicos de Candy y pensaba que intercambiar su casa de Londres por la idílica casita de Candy le ayudaría a escribir su primera historia. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, soy nueva con esto de adaptar/escribir historias, pero cuando lei este libro me facino la historia y no puede dejar de adaptarla para nuestro querido Albert y su amada Candy .  
Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :) y sin mas que decir por el momento no esta de mas aclarar que:

La historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Barbara Hannay, así como los personajes que son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi.

PD. Espero actualizar todos los domingos n.n

* * *

_Candice White, de una isla del Pacífico, buscaba intercambiar su casa por un exclusivo apartamento en un barrio de Chelsea. Su sueño era explorar Gran Bretaña… y conocer al perfecto caballero inglés. A Albert Andley le parecían fascinantes los correos electrónicos de Candy y pensaba que intercambiar su casa de Londres por la idílica casita de Candy le ayudaría a escribir su primera vuelo, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como había planeado… _

_¿Qué hacer cuando te das cuenta de que la persona a la que quieres está en el otro extremo del mundo, viviendo en tu casa y durmiendo en tu cama?_


	2. Chapter 2

_La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.  
Espero que lo disfruren n.n_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

—Esta es mi parte favorita —dijo Candy cuando la pareja en la pantalla de televisión se separó y caminó en direcciones opuestas del puente de Westminster, en Londres—. Él se vuelve hacia ella enseguida.

Candy estaba acurrucada en el sofá. Annie, en el otro extremo, tomó otro puñado de palomitas.

—No te pierdas lo que viene, Annie. Yo lloro cada vez que la veo. Él oye el Big Ben, se para y… —dijo Candy. Y rompiendo a llorar, añadió—: se vuelve. ¡Mira la cara de tristeza que se le pone!

—¡Se ve que la ama tanto…! —dijo Annie, también emocionada.

—¡Es una escena preciosa! —Candy tomó un pañuelo de papel mientras el héroe seguía mirando en tensión a la mujer que, vestida con un abrigo de piel, se alejaba de él.

Annie se abrazó a un almohadón.

—Irá tras ella.

—No. Él piensa que, si lo ama, se volverá a mirarlo.

En la pantalla, un autobús rojo de dos pisos se detuvo y la heroína se subió a él.

—¡No! —protestó Annie cuando la cámara enfocó al héroe, cuyo rostro reflejaba desesperación—. ¡No me digas que acaba mal!

Candy apretó los labios. La cámara cambió a un ángulo cenital desde el que se vio el río Támesis y las Casas del Parlamento; la figura solitaria del héroe y el autobús alejándose.

Annie frunció el ceño mientras Candy se abrazaba las rodillas, concentrada.

La cámara siguió alejándose hasta que el autobús se vio en miniatura. El ruido del tráfico fue sustituido por música emotiva de violines. Aunque Candy había visto aquella película una docena de veces, no podía dejar de llorar.

Y finalmente… El autobús se detuvo y la diminuta figura de la heroína bajó de él. La cámara hizo un zoom lento hasta enfocar a los dos amantes que, aproximándose, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Salieron los créditos en la pantalla y Annie arrugó la nariz.

—No está mal.

—¿Que no está mal? —Candy se sorbió la nariz—. Reconoce que es maravillosa. ¡La cara de Christian cuando cree que ha perdido a Vanessa es el momento más emocionante de la historia del cine! —Candy dio un suspiro—. ¡Y Londres es la ciudad más romántica del mundo!

—¡Qué va! Es París. Lo que pasa es que tienes debilidad por los hombres ingleses.

Candy pasó por alto el sarcasmo de su amiga porque había mucho de verdad en ello. Apagó la televisión y fue a la ventana. La luna iluminaba con luz plateada las copas de los pinos y se reflejaba en las aguas del Mar de Coral.

—Lo que tengo claro es que en esta isla nunca me va a pasar nada romántico.

—No estoy tan segura. Puede que no tengamos el Big Ben, pero la luna llena sobe la Bahía de Picnic es espectacular. Fue el escenario perfecto para la declaración de Archie.

Candy se volvió, sonriendo.

—Pero es que sois una pareja aparte. Todo el mundo sabía que acabarías juntos desde que coincidisteis en la guardería.

—No sé qué tiene de romántico que Archie pase la mitad del tiempo en un barco de pesca.

—Siempre que veo esa película quiero ir a Londres —dijo Candy, yendo a la cocina para preparar un chocolate caliente.

—¿Y por qué no a Sídney o a Brisbane?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Ninguna ciudad de Australia podía compararse con Londres, con su historia, su arquitectura y su cosmopolitismo. El nombre de sus calles resonaba en sus oídos como poesía.

—Yo preferiría ir a América. Archie ha prometido llevarme a Las Vegas —dijo Annie.

—¿Cuándo?

—Algún día. Sí es que conseguimos un trabajo mejor pagado.

—Yo tengo el mismo problema. Me gasto casi todo el sueldo en la hipoteca y, por lo que he visto, los alquileres en Londres son carísimos.

—Podrías intentar alquilar esta casa.

Candy se estremeció. La idea de que hubiera extraños en la casa que había pertenecido a su abuela durante cincuenta años la incomodaba.

—¿O por qué no te planteas un intercambio? —insistió Annie—. Podrías elegir a la persona adecuada por un plazo concreto. Mi primo lo hizo con una pareja de Dinamarca y le fue muy bien.

Candy sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Un intercambio? ¿Cómo funciona?

William Albert Andley miró con animosidad la pila de documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio y luego al reloj. Eran las ocho y todavía tenía horas de trabajo por delante.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y escribió precipitadamente un mensaje a Eliza: _Lo siento, Eli. Un montón de trabajo. Tengo que cancelar esta noche ¿Puedes quedar el viernes? P. _

Cerró la tapa del teléfono y tomó bruscamente la siguiente carpeta. Sentía una mezcla de cansancio físico y frustración mental.

Los años recientes de crisis económica habían convertido su interesante trabajo en la banca en una fuente de constante estrés. Era como trabajar en el frente de guerra. Muchos de sus compañeros habían sido despedidos o habían dimitido; algunos habían sufrido colapsos nerviosos. A veces tenía la sensación de ser un superviviente.

Era cierto que había salvado un par de cuentas importantes, pero para ello había tenido que trabajar por tres personas, y las alabanzas de su jefe ya no le compensaban. Había llegado a un punto en el que no comprendía por qué seguía haciendo aquel trabajo, que había convertido su vida privada en… inexistente. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para disfrutar la preciosa casa de Chelsea que acababa de comprarse, ni de salir con su novia.

Incluso era un milagro que hubiera llegado a conocer a Angela, y dudaba mucho de que fuera a seguir a su lado en lugar de dejarlo, tal y como habían hecho sus predecesores.

En cuanto a la otra absurda promesa que se había hecho de escribir un libro en su tiempo libre… Parecía un chiste. Excepto que había dejado de tener gracia. Se trataba de su vida, y estaba dejando que se le escapara entre los dedos. Cualquier día se despertaría y habría cumplido cincuenta años y, como su jefe, estaría pálido y aburrido, y solo sería capaz de hablar de trabajo.

Le llegó un mensaje de Eliza: _Lo siento. Ni el viernes ni ningún otro día. Demasiadas cancelaciones. Adiós, querido W. Eli. _

Albert dejó escapar una maldición. Al día siguiente le enviaría dos docenas de rosas, aunque dudaba que sirviera de algo. Por otro lado, tampoco se sentía particularmente abatido, y eso era una prueba más de lo patética que era su vida privada.

Con un gesto de rabia, separó la silla del escritorio y empezó a recorrer el despacho de arriba abajo, hasta que su mirada se fijó en un globo terráqueo que descansaba sobre un estante y que solía mirar a menudo cuando soñaba con marcharse de Londres. Fue hacia él y, haciéndolo girar, se quedó mirando las manchas en las que se convertían los continentes. Le puso un dedo encima y esperó a que se detuviera.

«Sí fuera libre, iría al lugar que señale el dedo cuando se pare completamente», pensó.

Cuando vio que en lugar de algún lugar exótico como Tahití o Río de Janeiro, se trataba de una pequeña isla al este de Australia, soltó una carcajada. Se acercó para leer el nombre: Isla Magnetic.

«Jamás la había oído nombrar».

Estaba a punto de volver a su escritorio cuando pensó: «He dicho que iría a cualquier sitio. Al menos debería averiguar algo sobre esa isla».

Pero para qué iba a molestarse si estaba atrapado y no podía ir a ninguna parte.

«Pero ¿y si hago que sea posible?».

Buscó en Internet la isla y arqueó las cejas al ver los primeros vínculos. Se trataba de un conocido destino turístico, con palmeras, playas de arena blanca y un mar tropical.

De pronto, uno de los resultados de la búsqueda le llamó la atención: _Intercambio de casa_. Lo abrió.

_Intercambio de casa: Isla Magnetic, Queensland, Australia. _

_Casa de campo con dos habitaciones, situada en un bosque, con vistas al mar y a corta distancia de preciosas playas. Próxima a La Gran Barrera de Coral. Perfecta para navegación, pesca y buceo. _

_Fechas ideales: desde el 1 de abril. _

_Duración: tres o cuatro meses. _

_Intercambio ideal: Londres, Gran Bretaña. _

Albert sonrió mientras por unos segundos se veía tumbado en una hamaca bajo una palmera, escribiendo en su portátil una fabulosa novela de acción. Sin embargo, borró de inmediato aquella imagen de su mente y abrió una de las carpetas del escritorio. Pero no logró concentrarse. Y pronto se encontró redactando una nota con la descripción de su casa.

_Intercambio de casa: Chelsea, Londres, Gran Bretaña. _

_Casa de tres habitaciones con jardín; próxima al metro y entretenimientos. Televisión, chimeneas, patio/balcón; restaurantes y supermercados cerca; museos y salas de exposición. _

_Disponible para tres meses, desde abril/mayo a junio/julio. _

_Destino ideal: costa de Queensland, Australia. _

Dos horas más tarde Albert había terminado de revisar el último documento y había tomado una decisión Lo haría. Se iría por unos meses. A primera hora del día siguiente, hablaría con su jefe.


	3. Chapter 3

A todas las bellas lectoras:

les agradezco sus bellos reviews :), espero que la historia les este gustando!

Y como no quise hacerlas esperar mas y dado que ya tengo listo el capitulito, lo prometido es deuda...

Actualizare tan pronto como sea posible, asi que ya no mas fechas jajaja

Sigan disfrutando de esta cautivadora historia

No me queda mas que decir que Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Barbara Hannay y Kyoki Mizuki respectivamente :)

* * *

_Capítulo 2 _

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡Todo listo!

Hola Albert:

Me cuesta creer que vaya a estar en Inglaterra en menos de veinticuatro horas. Tengo hecha la maleta y he dejado mi casita inmaculada para ti. Tienes sábanas nuevas. Espero que te guste el azul marino.

También espero que te encuentres a gusto. He dejado las llaves debajo de una maceta, junto a la puerta trasera. Supongo que te resultará extraño, pero en la isla nadie cierra la puerta con llave. Por si acaso, he dejado una copia en la recepción del hotel Sapphire, donde trabajaba hasta ayer. «Trabajaba». ¡Me encanta decirlo en pasado! He entrenado a Jill, la sobrina del dueño, para que me sustituya y ahora me siento felizmente desempleada. _¡Yupiii! _

No te imaginas cuánto significa para mí ir a Londres aunque solo sea por tres meses. Gracias a ti voy a convertir mi sueño en realidad y estoy loca de alegría. ¿Te han hecho fiesta de despedida? La mía fue anoche, y acabamos tardísimo. No sé qué voy a hacer con todos los regalos que me hicieron. Probablemente los meta en una caja debajo de la cama, que ahora es tu cama.

Por cierto, si quieres, puedes usar el coche. Es una lata de sardinas con ruedas, pero cumple su función. Has sido muy amable ofreciéndome el tuyo, pero no creo que me atreva a poner a prueba mis torpes habilidades de conductora en una ciudad tan grande. ¡Ah, y no te pongas nervioso si el ferry llega tarde! El tiempo en la isla se mide de forma distinta a lo habitual.

Buen viaje.

¡Londres, allá voy!

Candy

P.D. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que solo hablemos por teléfono si es imprescindible. Tienes razón: el teléfono puede resultar muy intrusivo, especialmente con una diferencia horaria de diez horas. Además, el correo electrónico es mucho más económico, aunque tengo que advertirte que puede que a veces me deje llevar por el entusiasmo.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Todo listo!

Querida Candy:

Gracias por el mensaje. Yo no he tenido tiempo de hacer una fiesta de despedida. He trabajado hasta el último momento y ahora mismo estoy acabando de hacer el equipaje. Cidalia, la asistenta, vendrá a verte esta semana para explicarte cómo funciona todo. Las llaves de casa están en una caja de seguridad en la sucursal de Chelsea del banco en el que trabajo, en King's Road. Mis compañeros te las darán cuando les enseñes el pasaporte.

Espero que tengas un buen viaje.

Suerte, Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡Estoy en Londres!

¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! Si no estuviera tan agotada, me pellizcaría para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. ¡Soy tan feliz!

Tu amable compañero de trabajo me ha dado las llaves y me ha deseado que tenga una buena estancia en el número treinta y dos de Alice Grove. Desde el banco he venido directamente y… ¡Albert, tu casa es indescriptible, es divina! ¡No hay adjetivos suficientes!

Voy a tomar mi primera taza de té inglés antes de ir a la cama. A tu cama. La verdad es que suena terriblemente íntimo, ¿no te parece?

Escribiré mañana.

Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Gracias

Hola Albert

He dormido diez horas en tu gigantesca cama y me siento mucho mejor, aunque sigo aturdida por la excitación. Nunca había salido de Australia, así que puedes suponer que todo me resulta nuevo. Cuando sobrevolamos el Canal de la Mancha y vi los prados verdes cubiertos por la neblina, tan parecidos a como siempre los había imaginado, estuve a punto de llorar.

Y luego, Heathrow. ¡Menuda experiencia! Ahora entiendo cómo se siente el ganado cuando es conducido al redil. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a mi apacible isla. Pero en seguida superé el bache, y vine a Chelsea en taxi. Me salió carísimo, pero no me sentía capaz de meterme en el metro con todo el equipaje. Tengo que reconocer que me da un poco de miedo.

Cuando le di la dirección de Chelsea al taxista, noté que le infundía respeto, pero solo lo entendí al llegar.

De hecho, estoy preocupada, Albert. Temo que el intercambio no haya sido justo. ¡Tu casa es espectacular! ¡Parece una casa de muñecas de cuatro pisos! Me encanta todo: las escaleras, las ventanas en forma de arco, las chimeneas de mármol, los enormes cuartos de baño. ¡Hasta hay un bidé! Me acabo de poner roja. Tengo que reconocer que no había visto nunca uno.

Entre tanto, tú habrás encontrado alguna rana que otra en mi cuarto de baño. ¿Vas a poder soportarlo? A mí me encanta tu biblioteca, se ve que lees mucho. Pero la habitación que más me gusta de todas es la cocina. Adoro el suelo de baldosas blancas y negras, y las puertas de cristal que se abren al patio trasero. He tomado el té esta mañana en el exterior, ¡y tenía a mis pies un puñado de narcisos! Nunca había visto narcisos, así que, como ves, todo son nuevas experiencias.

Después de desayunar he ido a dar un paseo por King's Road. Todo el mundo tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, lucía unas elegantes bufandas anudadas al cuello, y botas altas. Me he comprado una bufanda para parecerme más a las chicas de Londres, aunque no voy a conseguir su palidez de porcelana ni sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Te juro que he visto a un actor, aunque no sé cómo se llama.

Pero tengo un problema, Albert, miro a mi alrededor y me siento en un palacio, y entonces pienso en ti en mi diminuta casita, tan básica y… No sé, quizá debía haberte advertido de que ni siquiera tengo televisión de pantalla plana.

Por favor, escribe y dime algo. Confío en que no estés horrorizado.

Saludos, como decís los británicos.

Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¿Sigues ahí?

Siento sonar como si fuera tu madre, Albert, pero ¿te importaría mandarme una nota diciendo que estás bien?

C

P.D. Sigo encantada, pero no me acostumbro al frío. ¿No se supone que estamos en primavera?

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Rose Andley roseA

_Asunto: _Saludos

Hola cariño:

Supongo que ya habrás llegado a Australia. No pienso darte la lata, pero quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien y desearte buena suerte con la novela.

Besos de la orgullosa madre de un futuro autor de fama mundial.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¿Sigues ahí?

Querida Candy:

Estoy sano y salvo, y tu casa es perfecta para mis necesidades. Además, está limpísima y me gustan mucho las sábanas. Gracias por haberlas planchado.

Como te he comentado, quiero escribir un libro, así que cuantas menos distracciones tenga, mejor. Necesitaba un cambio de paisaje y un poco de inspiración, y la vista desde tu ventana me va a proporcionar las dos cosas.

He cambiado los muebles para colocar la mesa justo delante. El mar cambia de color a lo largo del día, de acuerdo a las nubes y al reflejo del sol. Es maravilloso.

Me alegro de que estés instalada y de que te guste. No te preocupes por mí; estoy disfrutando del tiempo y me siento feliz. ¡Ah, y muchas gracias por las notas que me has dejado sobre el pescado que hay en el congelador, las plantas, la lavadora y las lagartijas! Lo tendré todo en cuenta.

Saludos cordiales,

Albert

_Para: _Rose Andley roseA

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Saludos

Hola, mamá:

Estoy muy bien, gracias. Esto es el paraíso, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Te mantendré informada.

Besos para ti y un abrazo para Jonathan, Albert

**Diario personal, Isla Magnetic, 10 de abril **

Esto me resulta de lo más extraño.

Nunca he escrito un diario personal, pero por lo visto la escritura automática ayuda a que llegue la inspiración.

No había pensado hacerlo. Estoy acostumbrado a las hojas de cálculo, a alcanzar resultados con prontitud y tengo la sensación de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Pero después de un día entero mirando una hoja en blanco en la pantalla, he decidido probarlo.

Puedo culpar al _jetlag _de la falta de productividad. Estoy seguro de que las musas me visitarán en un par de días, pero entretanto voy a probar esta alternativa.

¿Qué puedo contar?

Puesto que nadie va a leer esto, empezaré por lo evidente. Mudarse a la casa de otra persona en el extremo opuesto del mundo y estar rodeado de un paisaje, de olores y sonidos nuevos, es una experiencia interesante.

En cuanto encontré las notas que Candy me había dejado repartidas por la casa, me di cuenta de que estaba en un mundo desconocido.

Varios ejemplos:

En una maceta: _Albert, ¿te importa regar esta planta dos veces a la semana? No dejes agua en el plato o se criarán mosquitos. _

En la puerta del frigorífico: _Puedes comer el pescado que he dejado en el congelador. Hay trucha rosa, wahoo y nannygai. No dejes que los nombres te asusten, son deliciosos. Pruébalos en la barbacoa. Hay un libro de recetas en el estante, al lado del fogón. _

En el vestíbulo, encima del interruptor de la luz: _No te preocupes si ves lagartijas correteando por las paredes. Son inofensivas y comen insectos. _

Las plantas y los árboles del jardín son distintos a los de casa. Algunos son más salvajes, otros más exuberantes, y todos parecen brotar de cualquier resquicio entre las rocas.

Los pájaros son también distintos, como lo son sus trinos. Hay un loro verde con la cabeza azul que lanza grititos y parlotea. La risa del _kookaburra _es graciosísima; hay otro pájaro que emite por la noche un sonido parecido al llanto.

Hasta la luz es diferente, y brilla tanto que cuesta acostumbrarse a ella.

¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es patético! Voy a tomar una copa de vino a ver si me inspiro.

Pero no puedo darme por vencido el primer día. Ha sido milagroso que George Johnson me diera estas vacaciones. No tenía ni idea de que estuviera preocupado por mi salud.

Lo malo es que siempre imaginé que escribir me resultaría relajante. Confío en que, una vez las palabras empiecen a brotar, sean imparables.

A pesar de las diferencias, o quizá por ellas, me siento cómodo en casa de Candy White. Es sencilla, pero tiene mucha personalidad. Y aunque parezca extraño, al estar rodeado de sus cosas, siento como si la conociera. En el frigorífico hay una foto de ella sujetada por un imán en forma de rodaja de melón. Está con una mujer mayor y por detrás dice: Candy y la abuela. Está tomada hace un año y la abuela parece muy frágil, pero Candy tiene el cabello rubio, rizado, una bonita sonrisa, hoyuelos en las mejillas y unas piernas espectaculares.

Aunque da lo mismo el aspecto que tenga puesto que nunca vamos a conocernos en persona. Y ya que nuestras casas son nuestro único punto de contacto, voy a describir la suya. Está situada en un lugar espectacular, es pequeña, tiene dos dormitorios, un cuarto de baño y un gran salón con la cocina y el comedor incorporados, todo en un solo piso, así que se me hace raro no tener que subir y bajar escaleras. Numerosas ventanas permiten ver la vista desde todos los ángulos, y hay velas por todas partes, así como conchas y toques decorativos en azul que hacen pensar en el mar y en el cielo, y que crean un ambiente muy apacible. En el exterior hace un calor bochornoso, pero dentro la temperatura es muy agradable. Después de la tensión que he vivido los últimos meses, este sitio transmite la sensación de paz que necesitaba.

Me alego de haber avisado a todo el mundo que estaría inaccesible durante los próximos tres meses. Aparte de algunos mensajes de Candy o de mi madre, no recibo ninguna llamada de teléfono, ni _tweets_. Uno de estos días voy a tumbarme en la hamaca que cuelga de un árbol en el jardín.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Para que estés al día

Hola Albert:

¿Cómo estás? Espero que la isla te esté sirviendo como inspiración para tu novela.

Yo he empezado a explorar Londres, aunque todavía no me atrevo a viajar en metro. Es fantástico que casi todos los museos sean gratuitos.

Para aprovechar bien el tiempo, me he impuesto unas cuantas reglas:

Regla 1: Evitar a los australianos para no pasarme el día hablando de Australia.

Regla 2: Descubrir el Londres genuino, y no solo el turístico. Por ejemplo, ayer paseé por el barrio y descubrí la casa en la que vivió Oscar Wilde. ¿Imaginas lo que eso significa para una chica que vive rodeada de loros y otros pájaros exóticos? Me emocionó imaginarlo escribiendo sus grandes obras antes de que lo enviaran a prisión solo por ser gay.

Tú no eres gay, ¿verdad? Las numerosas biografías de deportistas y las novelas negras de tu biblioteca, me hacen pensar que no.

Perdona, ya sé que tus preferencias sexuales no son de mi incumbencia, pero es difícil no sentir curiosidad por ti. Ni siquiera hay una fotografía tuya, así que no sé cómo eres.

Regla 3: Enamorarme de un inglés. De hecho, es una lástima que no seas gay, Albert, porque si lo fueras, podría charlar contigo sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa. Ahora que conoces la isla sabrás que no hay demasiados solteros. La mayoría son viajeros de paso.

Mi fantasía —te lo voy a contar de todas formas— es conocer a un verdadero caballero inglés. Después de estar rodeada de hombres descalzos y con camisetas gastadas, me vuelven loca los hombres que usan traje. Me encantaría conocer a un hombre que me trate como a una dama y que lleve al ballet o a una galería de arte. ¡Soñar es gratis!

Albert, ya te dije que podía ser un poco pesada. Siempre he usado la escritura para poner mis ideas en orden. Pero ya te dejo en paz.

C

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Limpieza

Hoy ha venido Cidalia. Es encantadora. Nunca había conocido a nadie de Brasil, así que hemos tomado un té y me ha hablado de su familia y de su infancia en Sao Paulo. ¡Qué interesante!

Pero Albert, no me había dado cuenta de que iba a seguir limpiando mientras yo estuviera aquí. Dice que le has pagado por adelantado. Has sido muy considerado, pero yo no he hecho lo mismo por ti. La isla debe parecerte un país tercermundista.

Si quieres una asistenta, contacta a Jodie Grimshaw. Es una madre soltera que trabaja ocasionalmente, pero ten cuidado con ella; está a la caza de un marido rico. Y lo que es peor, su hijo tiene tendencia a las pataletas.

Avísame si necesitas ayuda. También podría llamar al hotel Sapphire para que manden a una de sus limpiadoras.

Suerte,

Candy

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Limpieza

Querida Candy:

Gracias por avisarme sobre Jodie G. Me ha venido muy bien al encontrarme con ella en el supermercado y comprobar que es muy… ¿decidida?

No te preocupes, no necesito asistenta. Sé cómo usar una escoba y un recogedor, y tu casa se limpia en poco tiempo. Seguro que te sorprende saber que sé barrer aunque no sea gay. Hasta puede que un día de éstos sea capaz de enchufar el aspirador.

Mucho peor que no tener asistenta es no poder ir a nadar. Han avisado de que hay una invasión de medusas muy peligrosas, así como un cocodrilo de agua salada cerca de la costa. Han cerrado todas las playas y hace un calor asfixiante.

En cuanto a ti, es una pena que te dé miedo tomar el metro. Es rápido y muy eficiente. Anímate a usarlo.

Saludos, Albert

P.D. Un tal Boof me ha llamado para invitarme a asistir a una carrera de sapos de caña. He mirado en Internet y dice que son sapos enormes, venenosos y originarios de Sudamérica. ¡Agradeceré cualquier información que puedas darme!

**Diario personal, Isla Magnetic, 16 de abril **

Este diario no sirve de nada. Soy incapaz de pasar a papel las ideas que tengo en la cabeza. Tengo claros los personajes y el argumento, pero en cuanto me pongo a escribir, me parecen basura.

Empiezo a pensar que Candy escribe mucho mejor que yo, y la posibilidad de fracasar me produce pánico. ¿Por qué me habré creído capaz de escribir un libro?

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡Medusas, etc.!

Hola Albert:

Siento lo de las medusas y el cocodrilo, pero estate tranquilo: el personal del parque nacional se llevará al cocodrilo y la época de las medusas acaba en abril, así que pronto podrás ir a nadar. Te prometo que la isla es un paraíso al final de otoño. Vas a poder nadar y practicar todo el buceo que quieras. Voy a dibujar un mapa de la isla para mandártelo con los mejores sitios para bucear. Y te recomiendo que vayas a la carrera de sapos; son divertidísimas.

¿Qué tal va la escritura?

Un beso, Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡Gracias!

Albert, eres encantador. Hoy he recibido el libro: Rincones secretos de Londres. Has debido de organizado por Internet. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Llevaba días buscando algo así.

A partir de ahora voy a poder descubrir sitios inexplorados. Esta tarde he encontrado el escondido cementerio de mascotas en Hyde Park del que habla el libro.

Pero si quiero conocer Londres, voy a tener que usar el metro y sigue dándome pánico, y sé que cuanto más lo retrase, más me va a costar hacerlo. Voy a hacer un esfuerzo para ser más valiente.

Besos,C.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Gracias!

Hola Candy:

Me alegro de que el libro te haya gustado. Si el metro te da claustrofobia, puede que necesites una pequeña ayuda. ¿Quieres que le diga a mi madre que vaya a verte? Seguro que estaría encantada. Conmigo es una mandona, pero con los demás, es un encanto.

¡Ánimo!,Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Gracias!

Querido Albert:

Gracias de nuevo, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta. ¡Cómo voy a molestar a tu madre!

Debes de pensar que soy una cría, pero tengo veinticuatro años y debería ser capaz de atreverme yo sola. Sé que es un miedo irracional y que debo superarlo.

Gracias de nuevo, Candy

P.D. No cuentas nada de tu libro. Debes de ser muy modesto. ¿O es que tu discreción inglesa te impide compartir información con esta cotilla australiana?

* * *

Jejeje que les parecio este capitulin?

Si, si lo se aun no se conocen, bueno se empiezan a conocer por este medio :3

y mi pobre Albert se empieza a frustrar xq no puede escribir su libro :P

Esperen a ver que sucede mas adelante jeje

Saludos, besos y abrazos para todas :*


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas! lamento hacerlas esperar :P

pero como les habia dicho, no siempre podre acualizar ya que ando en la escuela jejeje...

Espero no haberlas hecho esperar demaciado, y que este nuevo capitulito les guste :)

Un agradecimiento a todas aquellas lindas que me han mandado sus reviews, y una disculpa a las que no les he podido contestar, no es que yo no quiera es q apenas estoy averiguando como funciona el sistema :3

Como ya saben ni la historia ni los Personajes de CC me pertenece, son propiedad de Barbara Hannay y Kyoki Mizuki respectivamente.

* * *

_Capítulo 3 _

**Mensaje de texto de Annie, abril 19, 10:40: **_No nos habías dicho que el hombre con el que has intercambiado casa es espectacular. _

_Para: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Intercambio de casa

Hola, Annie:

Los mensajes son muy caros, así que te escribo un correo. No tengo ni idea de qué aspecto tiene Albert porque no lo he visto ni siquiera en fotografía. ¿De verdad es muy guapo?

Lo estoy pasando de maravilla, pero voy a tener que buscar trabajo para pagar la hipoteca. Ya sabes que la casa es la única posesión que tengo.

¿Has hablado con ALbert? ¿Tiene un acento inglés sexy?

¿Cómo está Archie?

Un beso, Candy.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _Re: Intercambio de casa

Me alegro de que lo pases bien, Mozza, así que no voy a darte detalles sobre el ocupante de tu casa por si decides adelantar tu vuelta. Además, tú tienes cerca a cientos de hombres ingleses mientras que aquí solo hay uno. Aunque tu Albert es un poco huraño y no ha dado señales de querer mezclarse con los locales. Hasta se quitó de encima a Jodie Grimshaw, y ya sabes lo difícil que es eso.

Archie va a solicitar un trabajo en un astillero en Cairns, así que puede que nos mudemos.

¿Te he dicho que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de tu aventura? Eres mi heroína, te lo juro.

Beso, Annie.

_Para: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Intercambio de casa

Annie, aunque sabes que os echaré muchísimo de menos, espero que Archie tenga suerte con el trabajo. No debo ser egoísta y sé cuánto necesitáis que tenga un trabajo estable y bien remunerado. ¡Pronto podréis ir a Las Vegas!

Espero que Albert no resulte antipático. Hemos estado escribiéndonos y aunque parece reservado es muy amable. Puede que no se relacione por falta de tiempo. Está muy ocupado escribiendo una novela.

Aun así, eres muy cruel no hablándome de él. Está en mi casa, durmiendo en mi cama, y ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tiene. ¿Qué me escondes? Contesta algunas preguntas:

¿Es alto o bajo? ¿Moreno? ¿Menor de treinta y cinco? ¿Musculoso? ¿Todo lo anterior? ¿Nada?

Un beso, C.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _Re: Intercambio de casa

Todo lo anterior, An.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Por si te interesa

Informe sobre el asalto al metro de la señorita Candy White:

Hoy, a la dos de la tarde, ha acudido a la estación de Sloane Square.

Durante treinta minutos, ha estudiado los horarios de trenes en el vestíbulo y ha observado a los viajeros comprando sus billetes y pasando los torniquetes.

Ha memorizado las estaciones de la línea Circular.

Ha observado que la gente que salía de los trenes no parecía traumatizada, sino aburrida o cansada. Algunos pasajeros incluso sonrían.

La señorita White compró un bono de diez viajes que usará un día de éstos.

El próximo reto de la señorita White:

Subir a un tren.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Por si te interesa

Querida Candy:

¡Enhorabuena! Estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas avanzado tanto. En unos días viajaras en metro leyendo una novela. Y hablando de novelas, la mía no va mal. Es una policíaca en el contexto del mundo de las finanzas. Tiene un argumento muy complicado, así que quiero planearla con mucho detalle. Por eso he estado dando largos paseos por la isla que me ayudan a pensar. Pronto empezaré a escribirla.

Saludos, Albert.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Por si te interesa

¡Qué buena idea que la novela transcurra en el mundo de las finanzas! ¿No dicen siempre que uno debe escribir sobre aquello que conoce? ¡Una novela policíaca! Me encantaría que me contaras más cosas.

Te toca.

Beso, C.

**Diario personal, 27 de abril **

He decidido plantearme la novela desde otro ángulo, y he separado la mesa de la ventana para no distraerme. He planeado el argumento y ahora estoy definiendo a los personajes.

Protagonista: Harry Shooter, exagente de inteligencia, el Banco de Inglaterra lo ha contratado para que descubra a los espías que se hacen pasar por empleados del banco para piratear los sistemas informáticos y desviar fondos. Es un tipo duro, austero y testarudo, con un estilo elegante y sofisticado. Un James Bond moderno.

Protagonista femenino: Beth Harper, inocente cajera de banco, de veintitantos años, con el cabello rizado, una sonrisa vivaracha, ojos brillantes y magníficas piernas. Charlatana y curiosa, pero inteligente.

Esto es todo. Llevo media hora mirando por la ventana otra vez. No tengo remedio. Escribir algunos detalles no me sirve como arranque. Antes de meterme con la acción, tengo que trabajar los diálogos, dotar de personalidad a los protagonistas. Necesito algo que atrape al lector desde el principio, pero estoy bloqueado. Empiezo a tener la espantosa sensación de haberme equivocado con este intercambio. En lugar de concentrarme estoy permanentemente distraído por todas las novedades que me rodean. La culpa es mía por elegir ir al sitio que me deparara el azar. Por otro lado, aparte de disfrutar de la belleza de la isla, tampoco hay mucho que hacer, así que, si consiguiera arrancar con la escritura, sería el lugar perfecto. Pero como no es así, y solo hay algunas cafeterías, un pub y un par de galerías, me paso el tiempo pensando en Candy y en los lugares que le enseñaría si le sirviera de guía en Londres. Es curioso que un desconocido te haga pensar de una manera distinta en la ciudad en la que vives habitualmente.

Me siento un fraude.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Un poco de esto y de aquello

Albert, ¿te puedes creer que hoy me he despertado echando de menos la isla? He mirado por la ventana y al ver el cielo gris y oír el tráfico he echado de menos la vegetación que veo desde mi casa y el aire puro que se respira allí.

Para consolarme, he ido a Wimbledon Common, que con sus amplias praderas y bosques, ha sido la medicina perfecta. Me encanta que mantengan un parque tan asilvestrado en medio de la ciudad.

Así que he superado la crisis y vuelvo a estar enamorada de tu ciudad.

Un beso, Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡Tu madre!

Has ganado, Albert.

Tu madre «ha venido, ha visto y ha conquistado» de la forma más encantadora posible. Por fin me he adentrado en los túneles del metro y he salido indemne.

ADVERTENCIA: este correo es largo, pero tú tienes la culpa.

Todo empezó con una llamada sobre las diez.

«¿Eres Candy?», preguntó una mujer con una voz muy agradable. Yo, que no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser, dije que sí. «¡Cuánto me alegro de dar contigo! Soy Rose Andley, la madre de Albert».

Me puse nerviosa y no sé muy bien que contesté, porque solo era capaz de pensar en lo horroroso que debía de sonarle mi acento australiano a una mujer con un acento tan refinado.

Entonces dijo: «Tengo que hacer unos recados cerca de Alice Grove y me gustaría pasar a verte». «Claro», le contesté de inmediato. «Será un placer».

Pero no puedes engañarme, Albert. Estoy segura de que la has mandado tú a ayudarme, y tengo que admitir que, aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras, te estoy muy agradecida.

«Podemos tomar un té», dijo entonces. Y cuando ya me estaba imaginando a mí misma preparando un té con pastas, convencida de que no lo haría bien, tu madre salió en mi rescate añadiendo: «Hay un precioso salón de té a la vuelta de la esquina que prepara un té delicioso».

He pasado una tarde maravillosa. Tu madre es guapísima y muy elegante, y aunque normalmente me pongo nerviosa con mujeres así y actúo torpemente, tu madre —insistió en que la llamara Rose—, me hizo sentir cómoda desde el primer momento. Al menos conseguí no romper nada ni tropezarme.

Nos sirvieron el té en una tetera de plata y con vajilla de porcelana, acompañado por unos deliciosos sándwiches y _scones _con nata y mermelada que se fundían en la boca.

Y no paramos de hablar. Acabé contándole a tu madre mi vida: cómo mis padres habían muerto cuando era un bebé y fue criada por mi abuela… Hasta le confesé que crecer en una isla me había dado una visión muy limitada del mundo y que por eso había decidido viajar, y que Londres era mi destino preferido porque de pequeña estaba obsesionada con 101 dálmatas, y desde entonces he leído y visto todas las películas que transcurrieran en esta ciudad.

Y porque mi padre nació aquí. No sé cómo se me escapó eso. Normalmente no pienso en mis padres, murieron cuando era tan pequeña que ni siquiera guardo recuerdos de ellos. Mi abuela fue la persona más importante en mi vida, pero murió hace algo menos de un año, y si pienso que echo de menos tener una familia, me pongo muy triste.

Pero hablando con tu madre, me enteré de que tu padre vive en Escocia y que apenas os veis. ¿Cómo puede un hombre en su sano juicio divorciarse de alguien como Rose? Me alegro mucho de que ahora cuente con Jonathan. Sí, también me habló de él.

El caso es que durante esa conversación me di cuenta de que quería averiguar dónde había nacido mi padre, así que ésa va a ser una de mis misiones durante mi estancia, aunque no sé por dónde empezar.

Te alegrará saber que no confesé a tu madre mis fantasías sobre los hombres ingleses. Una chica debe ser discreta. En cambio a ti puedo contártelo porque no nos conocemos en persona. Por eso toleras todo lo que te digo y no me juzgas.

Rose me habló mucho de ti. Sabes que te adora y que se siente muy orgullosa de que estés escribiendo una novela. Dice que en el colegio ya escribías muy bien, y que seguro que será un éxito.

Lo cierto es que lo pasamos en grande y que el tiempo se nos pasó volando. Al salir, Rose dijo que iba a tomar el metro. ¡Nunca hubiera imaginado que una mujer tan sofisticada usara el metro! Pero ella me explicó que es el mejor medio de transporte, así que la acompañé a Sloane Square sin dejar de charlar, y resultó lo más natural que bajara con ella hasta el tren, ¡lo que significó entrar por primera vez en las «fauces» del monstruo!

Por un instante creí que me daría un ataque de pánico, pero tu madre estaba siendo tan amable, diciendo lo bien que lo había pasado y cuánto le gustaría que volviéramos a vernos, que conseguí calmarme y respirar pausadamente.

Tengo que reconocer que una vez llegamos a la plataforma, la estación me pareció tan amplia y sólida que me tranquilicé. Fue entonces cuando le hablé a Rose de mi miedo y ella se mostró muy comprensiva y me sugirió que la acompañara hasta Paddington, donde ella tenía que hacer transbordo. Yo podía volverme desde allí y así tener una primera experiencia que pronto me convertiría en una veterana, me dijo. Hasta me dio su teléfono por si necesitaba llamarla.

¡Pero no tuve que hacerlo! Nada más salir a la superficie de nuevo en Sloane Square, le envié un mensaje: _Gracias. Me has curado. _

Y no mentía. Creo que he superado mi miedo al metro y sé que tú eres la persona a la que debo agradecérselo, Albert Caballero-de-la-Armadura-Resplandeciente. Porque fuiste tú quien planeó todo, ¿verdad?

Ojalá algún día pueda devolverte el favor. Lo malo es que no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir una novela.

Miles y miles de besos, Candy.

P.D. Si te molesta, dime que no me meta donde no me llaman, pero ¿puede ser que estés dedicando demasiado tiempo a planear el libro? Quizá sea parecido a lo que me ha pasado a mí con el metro. Le daba tantas vueltas que me quedaba paralizaba. ¿No te tienta a veces dejar simplemente que las palabras fluyan?

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy :)

Espero lo disfrutaran :)

un agradecimiento a CandyFan72, Lu de Andrew, sayuri1707, florcita, Gatita Andrew, comolasaguilas40, Karina y todas las que leen y siguen esta historia :)

por cierto espero poder empezar con otra adaptacion jejeje


	5. Chapter 5

Hola hermosas, lamento la demora, pero he tenido una semana muy pesada, ademas de que me dio algo de depresión u.u

Bueno, pues aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulito :) espero que lo disfruten mucho ;)

Como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y sha la la sha lala

Ahora sii! la hora de saber que piensa la mama de Albert sobre su nuera...

Digo de Candy jajaja

Disfruten la historia, y un agradecimiento a todas las que siguen esta pequeña historia ;)

* * *

_Capítulo 4 _

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Rose Andley roseA

_Asunto: _Misión cumplida

Querido Albert:

Es una pena que no hayas podido hacer la misión que me encomendaste tú mismo porque Candice White es encantadora. Lo he pasado maravillosamente. Quizá a partir de ahora deberías elegir a las mujeres a través del intercambio de casa. Puede que Candy no sea una espectacular pelirroja, como suelen ser tus novias, pero es capaz de mantener una conversación, es muy inteligente y tiene unos ojos verdes espectaculares.

Espero que lo estés pasando tan bien escribiendo tu novela como Candy descubriendo Londres.

Te envío todo mi cariño,

Tu madre

**Diario personal, Isla Magnética, 30 de abril **

Estaría bien que mi protagonista femenina padeciera una fobia que debe superar.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Gracias!

Hola Candy:

Hoy me ha llegado tu mapa de las barreras de coral. Muchas gracias. Tal y como me pides, prometo no desvelar el secreto a ningún turista. Es un honor que compartas conmigo tus rincones de la isla favoritos.

Me he reído mucho con los dibujos que has hecho de los peces de coral y de las demás criaturas extrañas con las que puedo encontrarme en el océano Pacífico. ¿Has pensado alguna vez dedicarte a dibujar cómics?

Estoy deseando ver un _chelmon rostratus _—gracias por proporcionarme los nombres—, con sus rayas negras y amarillas y su morro alargado. También me fascinan los peces anémona.

Tal y como predijiste, capturaron al cocodrilo en la Bahía Florence y lo condujeron hacia el norte. Por lo visto, ahora que se acerca el invierno, no hay que temer que vuelva. ¡Menos mal! Estoy como loco por ir a bucear ahora que me has «abierto el apetito» con todas las cosas que puedo descubrir «ahí abajo»…

Me alegro mucho de que hayas resuelto lo del metro. Mi madre lo pasó en grande contigo.

Gracias a Dios, la temperatura está empezando a bajar. Es increíble que sea otoño. ¡Es como el verano en Inglaterra!

Si quieres que te ayude con la búsqueda del lugar de nacimiento de tu padre, dímelo.

Saludos, Albert.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _P.D.

Otra cosa, Candy. Puede que te sorprenda, pero creo que me ayudaría saber lo que sientes al explorar Londres. Tenías miedo de que me molestaran tus correos, pero lo cierto es que los disfruto mucho y me resultan muy útiles. Como escritor novato, es muy interesante leer tus descripciones, ya que para un hombre es difícil meterse en la mente de una mujer.

En resumen, que si quieres seguir compartiendo conmigo tus descubrimientos e intuiciones, me estarás haciendo un favor. Pero solo si te apetece, claro.

Saludos cordiales, Albert.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Mis impresiones de Londres

Querido Albert:

Estoy encantada de que mis opiniones sobre Londres te interesen, y será un honor que las uses para tu novela.

Imagino que escribir es una tarea solitaria, así que entiendo que recibir un correo personal al final del día sea agradable. Pero si me paso, avísame, por favor.

Hoy me he reído al ver un grafiti en el metro que decía: _Los pasajeros que muestren sus emociones o charlen con sus compañeros, serán multados_. Me encanta la capacidad que tienen los ingleses de reírse de sí mismos.

Ayer pasé una mañana deliciosa en los jardines sobre los tejados de Kensington. ¡Son maravillosos! ¿Has ido alguna vez? ¡Cinco mil metros cuadrados de árboles y plantas a treinta metros de altura de Kensington High Street, divididos en jardines temáticos! Hay un bosque inglés con un arroyo y un puente, ¡y con un lago con patos y flamencos! Como es primavera, las plantas estaban en flor, pero desafortunadamente, no conozco los nombres.

También hay un jardín Tudor con senderos en forma de herradura y plantas aromáticas, así como uno español, espectacular, inspirado en la Alhambra.

Muchas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme con mis pesquisas. Mi abuela guardaba una caja con papeles entre los que estaba el certificado de matrimonio de mis padres, y recuerdo que Clapham era el lugar de nacimiento de mi padre, y que nació en 1956.

Candy

P.D. ¿Quieres mandarme un cuestionario para que te ayude con tu personaje femenino?

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Preguntas

Tu oferta es muy generosa y estoy seguro de que va a serme de gran utilidad.

Mi heroína se llama Beth Harper y es cajera en un banco, de una edad parecida a la tuya. Se supone que debo conocer sus gustos, la ropa que lleva, su color favorito, la música que escucha, sus habilidades, lo que le molesta… Cualquier información será muy valiosa. Quiero crear un personaje especial y auténtico. Así que si tienes tiempo…

Gracias por adelantado,

Albert

P.D. Si pudieras darme el nombre completo de tu padre, puede que mis contactos nos sean útiles.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Preguntas

Albert, sé que no hago más que darte las gracias, pero el solo hecho de que puedas ayudarme a encontrar información sobre mi padre me hace sentir mucho más animada. Se llamaba Charles Torrington White. Por la fotografía que hay en mi mesilla, con mi madre, ya conoces su aspecto. Como verás, a él le debo el cabello rubio y rizado. ¿No te parece que tiene una sonrisa encantadora?

En cuanto a tu libro, tengo que advertirte que, si quieres un personaje especial, puede que no sea la persona más adecuada. Me temo que soy bastante conservadora y vulgar, y hagas lo que hagas, no le des mi cabello.

Ayer por la noche intenté meterme en la cabeza de Beth Harper para contestar tus preguntas y me di cuenta de lo difícil que es inventar una personalidad. Pero también lo encontré muy divertido. Éstas son mis conclusiones: si yo fuera Beth y trabajara en un banco, tendría el aspecto formal de una bibliotecaria durante el día, pero usaría ropa interior sexy debajo de mi ropa de trabajo, para que los lectores supieran que tengo una segunda personalidad mucho más excitante. Y los fines de semana, llevaría ropa colorida, botas altas rojas y minifalda. Además, sería la reina de las bufandas y tendría una colección de todos los tipos imaginables, así como un abrigo con cuello de imitación de piel para los días de invierno.

Me estoy dejando llevar por mi imaginación, ¿no te parece?

Beth cambia de color favorito cada semana, y se debate entre ser muy responsable respecto al dinero o gastarlo en caprichos, porque le gusta disfrutar de la vida, pero también es una chica sensata. No como yo, que siempre estoy tan justa que tengo que calcular cada céntimo que gasto.

Su bien más preciado es un vestido carísimo rojo que compró para ir a la Royal Opera House con el hombre de sus sueños.

El mío, es mi casa —como imagino que para ti es la tuya. Mi abuela me la dejó en herencia, pero la hipoteca no estaba pagada porque tuvo que pedir un préstamo para mandarme a un buen colegio.

Me considero muy afortunada porque la casa representa para mí la estabilidad, y por eso tengo que ser muy cuidadosa con el dinero y no puedo gastarlo en ropa. Como comprenderás, la isla es un lugar muy apropiado para ello ya que habrás visto que es muy económica y nadie está particularmente preocupado por la moda.

Pero ése no es el caso de Beth.

En cuanto a sus habilidades. ¿Qué te parece si secretamente fuera un genio de la aritmética? También en eso sería lo contrario a mí, que no sé vivir sin calculadora. ¿Podría esa habilidad resultar clave en la resolución de la intriga?

En cuanto a algunos tics nerviosos… Yo suelo tocarme mucho el pelo, pero es un hábito poco atractivo, así que Beth no lo haría. Además, tiene un cabello precioso, largo y liso, como el de un anuncio de champú.

¿Por qué no haces que tenga un problema de tartamudez? Un problema que ha superado con mucho esfuerzo, pero que surge de nuevo en momentos de mucha tensión; por ejemplo, cuando los malos la encañonan con una pistola o cuando el hombre de sus sueños le dirige la palabra.

Mmm… No se me ocurre nada más. No sé si te servirá de algo, pero para mí ha sido muy divertido jugar a que soy escritora. A veces debes sentirte como un dios. Un beso, Candy.

P.D. Supongo que sabes que Beth tiene un tatuaje. Dónde y cuál es el dibujo lo dejo a tu fértil imaginación de autor.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Toca trabajar

Hace días que no sé nada de ti, Albert. ¿Estás bien? Yo tengo malas noticias: he conseguido un trabajo y empiezo mañana. Voy a servir copas en el Empty Bottle, el pub de la esquina. Cuatro tardes a la semana, así que todavía me quedan las mañanas y tres días del fin de semana para seguir visitando la ciudad.

La verdad es que no me apetece, pero necesito el dinero, y al menos puede que me dé la oportunidad de conocer a gente, y tal vez a mi hombre ideal.

Espero que la novela vaya bien.

Suerte, Candy

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Toca trabajar

Gracias por tu descripción de Beth. Creo que a mi protagonista va a encantarle.

Siento que tengas que trabajar, pero quizá puedas usar el dinero para hacer alguna excursión fuera de la ciudad. El campo inglés está maravilloso en esta época del año.

Solo he estado un par de veces en el Empty Bottle, pero me ha parecido un lugar muy agradable.

Ya me contarás; seguro que acuden mujeres como Beth Harper, así que mantén los ojos abiertos por si ves minifaldas y botas altas rojas.

He seguido todas tus sugerencias y aún estoy pensando en el tatuaje.

A

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Cuento para ir a dormir. Adaptación de La sirenita.

Ayer por la noche volví a casa exhausta, con un terrible dolor de cabeza por la música y el ruido general del Empty Bottle, así que, como te imaginarás, no estaba del mejor humor.

Y mi estado de ánimo no mejoró cuando me arrastré hasta el dormitorio —tu dormitorio— ¡y encontré a alguien durmiendo en mi/tu cama!

Una mujer pelirroja, desnuda, de grandes pechos. Y un poco borracha. Bueno, bastante.

¿Te acuerdas de Eliza?

Había ido a una fiesta a un par de manzanas de aquí y al darse cuenta de que había bebido demasiado, decidió usar la llave que tenía de tu casa.

Me fui a dormir a la habitación de invitados, aunque ni siquiera me molesté en hacer la cama por lo cansada que estaba.

A la mañana siguiente, un poco antes de las doce, Eliza bajó envuelta en tu bata de seda con aspecto de tener una considerable resaca, y me pidió que le hiciera el desayuno como si fuera una sirvienta.

Puede que creas que pretendo hacerte sentir mal, o incluso que estoy celosa, pero ¿cómo puedo estar celosa si ni siquiera te conozco?

El caso es que decidí ser generosa con ella y le preparé un desayuno de huevos, tomates fritos, beicon y tostadas que Eliza devoró. Cundo recuperó el color, hasta consiguió sonreír.

Tengo que reconocer que cuando sonríe es excepcionalmente guapa. Intenté que me cayera mal, pero una vez comprendió las razones de mi presencia en tu casa, cambió de actitud radicalmente.

Así que nos servimos otro café y nos acomodamos para mantener una larga charla… sobre ti.

Te juro que no le pedí que me hablara de ti, pero tu cocina es tan acogedora que da pie a las confesiones, y además era la primera mujer de mi edad con la que tenía la oportunidad de charlar, así que interprétalo más bien como un intercambio intercultural.

Eliza buscó entre las fotografías del móvil por si encontraba una tuya, pero parece que las ha borrado todas. Lo siento. Me contó que era la última de tus numerosas novias, con las que siempre acabas rompiendo porque el trabajo es tu absoluta prioridad.

No soy quién para juzgar, así que puede que a ellas les haya faltado un poco de comprensión. O puede que seas muy ambicioso y el trabajo te obsesione. Después de todo, en lugar de tumbarte en la playa, como haría cualquier otro, estás invirtiendo tus vacaciones en escribir una novela.

O quizá necesites ser un poco más considerado y dedicar más tiempo a tus relaciones personales. Bueno, ya te he entretenido demasiado tiempo. Prometo no darte la lata por un tiempo.

¡Cuídate!

Candy

P.D. Eliza ha tenido el detalle de devolver tu llave.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Cuento para ir a dormir

Querida Candy:

Tengo que reconocer que no se me pasó por la cabeza que Eliza Leagan pudiera aparecer por casa. Siento que recibieras una visita tan inesperada, y gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Eres muy amable. Estoy seguro de que Eliza opina lo mismo.

Supongo que también debería darte las gracias por tus consejos sobre mis relaciones pasadas y futuras. Como te he dicho en otras ocasiones, siempre viene bien otro punto de vista.

En cuanto a las visitas sorpresa, yo también he recibido una. Ayer vino un hombre joven con aspecto de pertenecer a los Ángeles del Infierno, barba poblada y brazos cubiertos de tatuajes, que me preguntó por una ropa interior de mujer que tú le guardas. Habría estado encantado de ayudar a tu novio, pero su actitud fue más bien esquiva y no me he atrevido a hacerle ninguna pregunta.

Como podrás imaginar, no tenía ni idea de dónde podrías guardar lencería de su tamaño. Le he dicho que llame en unos días. ¿Tienes alguna instrucción para mí?

Un saludo cordial, Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Cuento para ir a dormir

Borra esa sonrisa sarcástica de tu cara ahora mismo, Albert Andley. Sé lo que estás pensando, y te equivocas. Ese hombre no era mi novio, y te aseguro que no es un travestí.

Se llama David Howard y es carnicero en la Bahía Horseshoe; está casado con una mujer a la que adora, aparte de tres hijos; y no tiene nada de excéntrico.

Sin embargo, tiene una fabulosa voz y le han asignado un papel principal en una producción local del _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Es un secreto —y no sabes lo que cuesta guardar secretos en Isla Magnetic. Yo me encargué de hacerle el disfraz antes de venir, pero estaba tan ocupada que me olvidé de llevarlo al local de ensayo.

Siento que David te haya molestado. Encontrarás el disfraz en una bolsa de plástico junto a la máquina de coser, en el dormitorio de la parte de atrás. Te agradecería que se lo dieras, junto con mis disculpas.

¿Te imaginas el impacto que va a causar cuando salga al escenario?

Gracias. Candy

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Paquete de lencería entregado

No he podido evitar echar un ojo a la lencería antes de dársela a David y tengo que reconocer que eres una artista. El encaje del liguero me ha gustado especialmente.

Pero no creas que esta explicación te va a evitar darme otras. Ayer por la tarde vino otra visita —¿o debería decir admirador?—, para que le dieras un masaje. Nunca había visto a un hombre que estuviera tan en forma. Y no te imaginas el disgusto que se ha llevado al saber que no podría contar con tus servicios hasta junio.

¡A ver qué explicación me das ahora, señorita Candy!

Y ya que estamos hablando de hombres, debes saber que el musculoso adiestrador que capturó al cocodrilo la semana pasada parecía muy interesado en saber cuándo volvías.

Tranquila: no pienso «mantener una larga charla» con ninguno de ellos, así que no voy a mandarte consejos sobre tus «pasadas o futuras relaciones».

Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Paquete de lencería entregado

Albert, siento que mis amigos te estén molestando. El que fue por un masaje era Josh. Juega en el equipo de rugby local y le suelen doler los hombros. No tiene seguro médico ni dinero para ir a un fisioterapeuta, así que acude a mí. Pero te aseguro que solo le masajeo los hombros. A cambio, me abastece de pescado.

En cuanto a Max, el guardacostas, no creo que pregunte por mí más que por pura curiosidad. En cualquier caso, sabes que yo lo que quiero es encontrar un encantador hombre inglés. Agradeceré cualquier consejo sobre dónde tengo que ir. Por cierto, me he sacado un abono semanal y he hecho un montón de viajes en el metro.

En mi última excursión antes de empezar a trabajar descubrí un pub escondido en una callejuela del barrio de St. James's, pequeño y oscuro ¡que tiene el tocón de un cerezo alrededor del que bailó la reina Isabel I! ¿No te parece increíble?

Un beso, Candy.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Rose Andley roseA

_Asunto: _¡Noticia sorpresa!

Queridísimo Albert:

Jonathan me ha pedido que me case con él y esta vez he accedido. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estoy como loca de contenta.

La verdad es que hemos tardado en decidirnos, ¿verdad? Pero es que —supongo que lo sabes aunque no quieras hablar de ello— me daba miedo enfrentarme a otro matrimonio cuando el anterior había acabado tan mal. Pero Jonathan ha sido maravilloso, paciente y comprensivo.

Esta vez, cuando me lo propuso, supe que o aceptaba o corría el riesgo de perderlo.

Gracias a Dios, se me cayó la venda de los ojos y me di cuenta de que no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Ahora que he tomado la decisión, siento que me he quitado un peso de los hombros y que podría levitar de felicidad.

La cuestión es que vamos a celebrar la ceremonia lo antes posible. Creo que el pobre Jonathan teme que me arrepienta, pero eso es imposible.

Así que nos casamos en mayo e iremos de luna de miel a Toscana. ¿No te parece romántico?

Te envío una invitación adjunta, cariño, pero tanto Jonathan como yo sabemos lo importante que es para ti el libro. Estoy encantada de que, después de dos años trabajando tanto, por fin te hayas tomado este descanso, así que comprenderé perfectamente que no puedas dejar tu novela. La boda va a ser muy discreta y ya tendremos ocasión de celebrarlo contigo.

Aunque no vengas, sé que te alegrarás mucho por mí.

Te mando todo mi amor. Tu madre, orgullosa y feliz.

_Albert Andley: Esperamos contar con el placer de tu compañía en la boda de Rose Andley y Jonathan Langley el sábado si de mayo, en la iglesia St. Paul, Ealing, a las 14:00. _

_Para: _Rose Andley roseA

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Noticia sorpresa!

¡Qué fantástica noticia! Estoy encantado. Sé que Jonathan y tú vais a ser extremadamente felices.

Te lo mereces mamá. Ya sabes que desde que nos dejó papá, tu felicidad ha sido lo más importante para mí.

Me imagino el alivio que debe de tener Jonathan. Sé cuánto te quiere, y formalizar la relación le sacará de su agonía.

Los planes suenan fabulosos. Gracias por seguir adelante aunque yo no pueda ir. Aun así, no lo descarto, aunque solo sea para el fin de semana. En cuanto lo decida, te aviso.

No te preocupes por mis sentimientos hacia mi padre; quizá algún día pueda perdonarle lo que te hizo. Menos mal que Jonathan te ha compensado con creces.

Enhorabuena y mis mejores deseos para los dos.

Albert.

**Diario personal, Isla Magnetic, 3 de mayo **

Necesito poner mis ideas en papel para aclararme.

Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por no decidirme a ir a la boda de mi madre, porque sé que, si el libro fuera bien, no lo dudaría.

He intentado dotarlo de vida siguiendo el consejo de Candy dejando que las palabras fluyeran. Cuando releí lo que había escrito al cabo de dos días, era basura.

Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en mi padre y en lo estúpido que fue dejando a mi madre por su secretaria. Por entonces yo tenía dieciocho años, y nunca olvidaré lo mal que ella lo pasó. No había nada que pudiera hacer o decir que aliviara su dolor. Incluso llegué a pensar en volar a Edimburgo y… No sé qué habría hecho al encontrarlo. Supongo que romperle la cara. Pero mi madre lo descubrió y, sollozando, me suplicó que no lo hiciera. Así que cancelé el plan.

Nunca pude entender cómo mi padre fue capaz de algo así, aparte de por una vulgar crisis de edad.

Recuerdo que envejecer le preocupaba especialmente. Era hiperactivo y le angustiaba lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Tal vez no fue tan raro que empezara a interesarse por mujeres jóvenes. ¡Qué estúpido! Todavía no comprendo cómo pudo abandonar a mi madre, a la que todo el mundo adora. La reacción de Candy ha sido la típica de cualquiera que la conoce.

Comprendo perfectamente que mamá temiera casarse por segunda vez por temor a sufrir, y la culpa es de mi padre. Pero su corazón está a salvo en manos de Jonathan Langley. Es exacto al hombre con el que sueña Candy White, un encantador caballero inglés, y todo el mundo envidia el profundo afecto que comparten él y mi madre.

Me pregunto si le gustaría que se lo dijera a papá, aunque sé que nunca me lo pediría.

Si soy sincero, preferiría que no lo supiera hasta que Jonathan le haya puesto la alianza en el dedo y estén de viaje en Italia. Puede que mis temores sean infundados, pero no estoy dispuesto a que papá aparezca y le amargue el día.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Sueños irrealizables

Tu silencio parece indicar que no piensas darme ninguna pista de dónde encontrar a mi inglés soñado.

Albert, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es.

No es que no haya conocido a nadie, pero ninguno de los hombres que me han invitado a salir era mi tipo. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta encontrar al hombre adecuado?

He leído el artículo de un matemático que ha demostrado que encontrar la pareja perfecta es solo cien veces más probable que encontrar a un marciano.

Tampoco es que busque a mi pareja ideal de por vida; solo a alguien para una cita. Me bastaría una noche, pero hasta eso parece imposible.

Hay quien dirá que soy demasiado exigente, y puede que esté en lo cierto. Mi sueño de salir con un caballero inglés es completamente irreal. Y eso que mi definición de «caballero» es muy flexible; no tiene que ser de buena familia. Es más una cuestión de modales, de ropa… y sobre todo de manera de hablar. ¡Adoro la melodía del acento británico!

Ya sé que pido demasiado. ¿Qué interés tendría un hombre así en una vulgar australiana?

Sé que soy una ingenua y que debería rebajar mis expectativas. El sesudo matemático del artículo ha calculado que de los treinta millones de mujeres que hay en el Reino Unido, solo veintiséis serían adecuadas para él. Y supongo que las probabilidades para una extranjera son aún menores. Por lo visto, a lo largo de una noche cualquiera en Londres, hay un 0,0000034 por ciento de probabilidades de conocer a la persona perfecta. Eso representa una probabilidad entre doscientas ochenta y cinco mil.

Tú tendrías más probabilidades si fueras a la carrera de sapos. No me refiero a encontrar pareja, sino a ganar dinero.

Pero al contrario que yo, no estás buscando vivir un romance en la isla, ¿verdad?

Candy.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola hola muchachas bellas :) yo aqui con un nuevo capitulito, quiero dar gracias a todas ustedes bellas que se preocuparon por mi n.n

ya me encuentro mucho mejor muchas muchas gracias, aunque la perdida de mi pequeño hamstersito aun duele u.u, en fin perder a tu mascota siempre duele, ahora solo me queda superarlo y quedarme con todos lo buenos momentos y recuerdos que tengo de el y por su puesto sus interminables travesuras :P

Bueno bueno, pesando a otro tema (y para no ponerme mas sentimental) este es el nuevo cap :DDDDD!

Y cada vez falta menos para que nuestros queridos rubios se conozcan \(..)/

Como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y bla ba bla

Por cierto quiero aclarar que en la historia principal Candy o mejor dicho Molly no es rubia sino castaña y a Patrick (Albert) le encantan las rubias por lo que su ex es una rubia exuberante, entonces en el correo "Cuento para dormir adaptación de...  
no era la sirenita sino ricitos de oro...

porque la Sirenita? por que no se me ocurrio otro cuento en donde la protagonista sea pelirroja :P

Disculpen ustedes mi falta de imaginación jajaja

Ahora si con ustedes El capituloooo cincooooo!

* * *

_Capítulo 5 _

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

Asuntos: Re: Sueños irrealizables

Candy, no me animo a aconsejarte cómo conseguir una cita con el tipo de hombre que buscas porque no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. Siento ser un aguafiestas, pero me temo que prefiero ponerte sobre aviso. Desafortunadamente el acento de colegio privado que te gusta y tu noción de «caballerosidad» no tienen por qué coincidir.

Siempre hay excepciones, por supuesto, y puede que tengas suerte. Pero no esperes que se porte como un caballero todo aquél que tenga un acento impecable y que vista con clase. Especialmente cuando estéis a solas.

Lo siento. Sé que no dejo a mis compatriotas en muy buen lugar, pero no quiero que te lleves una desilusión. Así que, por favor, cuídate.

Cordialmente, Albert.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Carreras de sapos

Llevas muchos días callada, Candy, y empiezo a inquietarme. Espero no haberte deprimido, y que no hayas perdido tu entusiasmo por las aventuras y el romance.

Espero que tu silencio se deba a que estás pasándolo en grande, y demasiado ocupada como para escribir.

Pero por si necesitas que te anime, voy a contarte mi experiencia en las carreras de sapos de hace un par de días. Sí, fui. Y tenías razón, son divertidísimas.

Como podrás imaginar, me daba un poco de pereza, pero por otro lado necesitaba salir de mi aislamiento, así que me decidí a ir.

Sentía curiosidad por ver cómo eran y descubrir por qué se han convertido en un atractivo turístico. Había leído que los sapos se convirtieron en una plaga, que se introdujeron en la isla para que se comieran al escarabajo de la caña de azúcar, pero que ignoraron a los escarabajos y empezaron a atacar a otras especies. Comían cualquier animal menor que ellos y envenenaban a sus predadores.

Me preocupaba que, al ser considerados una peste, se les tratara con crueldad, así que resultó un alivio que, aparte de llevar un número pegado a la espalda y de tener que permanecer encerrados bajo un cubo hasta el inicio de la carrera, los sapos no sufrieran en absoluto.

Los gloriosos corceles de la carrera eran:

1. Trotamundos Irlandés

2. Príncipe Carlos

3. Germán el Alemán

4. Yanqui

5. Purasangre Italiano

6. Pequeño Luchador Australiano

Para cuando la carrera comenzó, se había reunido un público internacional y ruidoso. Como es lógico, yo aposté por Príncipe Carlos. Cuando se levantaron los cubos en el centro de la pista de baile y los sapos salieron de debajo de sus cubos, los gritos fueron ensordecedores.

Aunque para ser precisos, salir lo que se dice salir, solo salió Purasangre Italiano, porque los demás se quedaron aturdidos, pestañeando como si la luz los hubiera deslumbrado. Yo animé y chillé como el que más. Y ya había dado por perdida mi apuesta cuando, de pronto, Príncipe Carlos empezó a avanzar a saltos. ¡No te puedes imaginar los vítores y la locura general que se organizó! Bueno, supongo que sí. Como sabes, el sapo ganador es el primero que sale de la pista de baile, y Príncipe ganó a Purasangre por los pelos.

El caso es que gané cien dólares que me fueron entregados muy ceremoniosamente, y me indicaron que debía decir unas palabras.

Expliqué que trabajaba en un banco en Londres y que para contribuir a la economía local, pensaba gastar el dinero lo antes posible en cerveza muy fría. El público me vitoreó y aún más cuando añadí que, si querían venir a mi casa —es decir, a la de Candice White— la fiesta de celebración estaba a punto de empezar.

Vino todo el mundo, Candy. Espero que no te moleste. Nos metimos como pudimos y lo pasamos de maravilla. Encendí todas las velas y tu casa estaba sensacional. Hacía honor a su dueña.

La fiesta duró hasta tarde. Muy tarde.

Espero que tú también lo estés pasando bien.

Un beso, Albert.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Carreras de sapos

Querido Albert:

Me alegro mucho de lo de la carrera y de la fiesta posterior. Temía que al estar tan aislado escribiendo la novela, los isleños te consideraran un huraño, pero veo que no es así.

Me temo que yo no he estado para fiestas. Llevo días con un espantoso catarro, bebiendo infusiones y viendo la tele. Cidalia ha sido un ángel. Me ha hecho un caldo de pollo que me está curando. Dice que se lo enseñó a hacer su abuela y tiene gracia, porque es como el que hacía la mía. Así que el caldo debe de ser una medicina internacional.

Pero eso no es todo, Albert. Tu madre llamó y al oír que sonaba tan mal me mandó un regalo de… ¡Harrods! Una selección de los tés más exquisitos que pueda imaginar. ¿No es encantadora?

Así que ya ves que me están cuidando muy bien. Me encuentro mucho mejor y me he divertido con tus aventuras. Estoy encantada de que celebraras una fiesta en mi casa. ¿Verdad que está preciosa con las velas? Y con la cerveza y tú de anfitrión, no me extraña que la gente no quisiera irse. Estoy segura de que acertaría si te dijera a quién te encontraste dormido a la mañana siguiente en algún rincón. Y que te tocó oír la historia de la vida de Jodie Grimshaw a eso de las dos de la madrugada. Está claro que te vas a adaptando y eso está muy bien.

Ah, y gracias por tus consejos sobre los caballeros ingleses. No te preocupes, no me desanimaste. Puede que suene inocente, pero tengo muy buen radar para detectar sinvergüenzas.

Hasta pronto, Candy.

_Para: _ Rose Andley roseA

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Muchas gracias

Querida madre:

Sé que Candy ya te ha dado las gracias, pero también quería dártelas yo personalmente por haberle enviado un regalo mientras estaba enferma. Como sabes, no tiene a nadie que cuide de ella.

Con cariño, A.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _El ocupante de tu casa

Hola Candy:

Soy Jodie, desde el correo de Annie. Le estoy ayudando a hacer cajas para la mudanza a Cairns. Quería decirte que Albert es guapísimo y que organiza unas fiestas estupendas. ¡No sabes lo que fue la del sábado!

Seguro que te habría encantado estar.

Jodie G

_Para: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Las manos quietas, Jodie

Lo siento, Jodie, voy a ser muy clara. Albert Andley es…

_El mensaje con asunto: Las manos quietas, Jodie, no ha sido enviado. Ha sido guardado en la carpeta de borradores. _

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _Adiós por el momento

Hola Candy:

Me temo que por el momento éste va ser mi último correo. Con los gastos de la mudanza, he tenido que vender el ordenador y la mitad de mis CDs, pero estoy segura de que las cosas mejorarán en cuanto nos instalemos en Cairns. Pensaré en ti constantemente. Pásalo maravillosamente en Londres.

Millones de besos,

Annie

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Una dirección en Clapham

Candy, mis contactos en el banco han localizado a un Charles Torrington White, nacido en 1956, que solía vivir en el número dieciséis en Rosewater Terrace, Clapham.

No puedo asegurarte que sea tu padre, pero Torrington es un nombre poco habitual, y todo lo demás coincide, así que puede que sea un primer paso.

Mucha suerte, Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Una dirección en Clapham

Benditos seáis tú y tus contactos, Albert. Por favor, dales las gracias.

En cuanto pueda, voy a acercarme a Clapham.

Besos, Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Una dirección en Clapham; otro correo eterno

He pasado el día más alucinante de mi vida; un día que nunca olvidaré.

Hasta hoy todo lo que sabía de mi padre era lo que mi abuela me había contado: que era encantador y guapo; que conquistó a mi madre, y que, a pesar de que nunca tuvo mucho dinero, la hizo muy feliz.

Ah, y siempre comentaba lo feliz que le había hecho mi nacimiento; la paciencia que tenía para pasearme en brazos, etc.

Hasta ahora me ha había conformado con esas anécdotas y, como en realidad nunca conocí a mis padres, tampoco los he echado de menos. Sobre todo porque mi abuela siempre me dio todo el afecto que necesitaba.

Pero tengo que reconocer que desde que estoy en Londres he pensado mucho en Charlie White. Miro los monumentos, o incluso los escaparates, y me pregunto si mi padre alguna vez estuvo en ese mismo lugar. En ocasiones hasta he sentido que estaba a mi lado.

Ese sentimiento se ha intensificado hoy al llegar a Clapham. Cada farola, cada tienda, estaban cargadas de significado, e imaginaba que Charlie habría pasado por allí de camino al colegio. ¿Habría parado aquí a comprar un bollo, o aquí a comprar canicas?

Hasta que he encontrado Rosewater Terrace y el corazón se me ha acelerado.

Es una calle larga y estrecha, las casas son de ladrillo y tienen grandes chimeneas; es un poco opresiva y hay coches aparcados a ambos lados. No hay jardines en el frente, sino que la puerta de las casas se abren directamente a la acera.

Cuando llegué al número dieciséis me sentí rarísima, me quedé mirando la casa y las ventanas como si estuviera hipnotizada. El pomo estaba reluciente, y las cortinas parecían nuevas. En una de las ventanas se veía un precioso jarrón con flores rosas y blancas. Parecía tan acogedora que tuve ganas de asomarme. Me pregunté qué pasaría si llamara a la puerta y alguien abriera. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los dueños si les dijera que mi padre había vivido allí?

Seguía indecisa cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa de al lado y salió una mujer mayor con una regadera.

—Iba a regar las plantas cuando la he visto ahí parada —dijo—. ¿Se ha perdido, querida?

Aparentaba tener cien años, pero me resultó tan dulce y pareció tan preocupada que le conté todo. En cuanto pronuncié el nombre Charles Cooper, se quedó boquiabierta y creí que le daría un ataque al corazón. Tardó un rato en recuperarse y entonces dijo:

—Así que eres su hija australiana. ¡Eres idéntica a él!

Daisy Groves —así es como se llama—, me abrazó y me hizo pasar a su casa. Compartimos una mañana maravillosa. Me contó que había vivido allí desde que se casó, hacía sesenta años, y que mi padre nació tres días después que su hija Valerie y en el mismo hospital.

—Fueron juntos al colegio. Yo siempre pensé…

Aunque no terminó la frase, el significado quedó claro. Sin embargo, mi padre debía de ser un aventurero y en cuanto reunió algo de dinero inició un viaje alrededor del mundo. Así fue como conoció a mi madre.

Daisy me dejó ver su casa, que tenía la misma distribución que la de mi padre. También me enseñó fotos de él de pequeño. ¡Fue increíble!

Tengo la sensación de que mi obsesión por venir a Londres estaba en cierta medida vinculada a este descubrimiento, y ahora me siento una persona más plena, como si hubiera encontrado una parte de mí misma.

Así que una vez más: miles de gracias.

¿Sabes lo último que me dijo Daisy?:

—Tu padre era un chico muy travieso, pero se convirtió en un verdadero caballero.

Besos, Candy.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Una dirección en Clapham

Albert, nada más dar al botón de «enviar» he tenido un pensamiento de lo más inquietante. ¿Crees que mi obsesión por encontrar un caballero inglés es una obsesión freudiana con mi padre?Voy a tener que reflexionar sobre ello.

Candy… un poco desconcertada.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Una dirección en Clapham

¡Qué buenas noticias sobre tu padre!

¡Qué suerte que fuera un hombre excepcional!

Lo digo porque mi padre, en cambio, ha sido una gran desilusión en mi vida, y no he conseguido perdonarlo.

No te obsesiones con cuestiones psicoanalíticas, Candy. Siempre me ha parecido imposible adivinar cómo funciona la atracción entre sexos.

Si siempre has estado fascinada con la idea de salir con un inglés, puede que simplemente tengas que conseguirlo para descubrir qué sientes verdaderamente.

Pienso que eres una mujer de principios y muy instintiva, así que olvídate de mis advertencias; estaba siendo demasiado paternalista.

Arrasa con Londres y pásalo bien, Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Me doy por vencida

Gracias por tu apoyo, pero creo que llega demasiado tarde. Me temo que me he saltado mis propias normas y he quedado con un australiano.

Se llama Brad y es encantador. Cuando apareció el otro día en el Empty Bottle, fue como si entrara una estrella de cine por cómo se volvían las mujeres a mirarlo. Él vino directo a la barra con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Hola —me saludó—. Te conozco porque volamos en el mismo avión desde Sídney. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Yo no me acordaba, pero mascullé algo amable y sonreí.

—Quería haberte localizado al aterrizar, pero desapareciste —añadió.

¿Entiendes que me sintiera halagada, Albert?

Otra de las cosas que me gusta de él es que no se pasa el día hablando de Australia. Ha trabajado en la tripulación de un barco de recreo y en otro de pesca, así que es un hombre de mundo.

Le he hablado de tu libro y mañana vamos a ir al cementerio de Highgate para visitar las tumbas de los escritores famosos que están allí enterrados.

No sientas lástima por mí, Albert, estoy muy contenta. Brad es muy agradable y tengo la sensación de que le gusto bastante, así que me ha ayudado a superar esa tonta idea de salir con un caballero inglés. ¡Seguro que te alivia saber que por fin voy a dejar de hablar de ese tema!

Un abrazo, Candy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas, yo aqui dejandoles un nuevo capitulin y agradeciendo sus lindos reviews y comentarios ;)

Disculpen x no haberles contestado pero esta semana, a pesar del puente ha estado de locos jajajaja :P

esperp que disfruten el capitulo XD

y si ya se que esa Candy se nos adelanta, es que no queria estar solo jajajaja

pero vienen mas sorpresas jejejeje

cuales... no les dire muajajaja mejor lean cap :P

espero que les guste.

Solo me resta decir que la historia y personajes no son de mi propiedad y bla bla bla

Enjoy it :)

* * *

_Capítulo 6 _

_Para: _Rose Andley roseA

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Llegaré para tu boda

Hola madre:

Definitivamente pienso ir a tu Gran Día.

Esta mañana he reservado el billete y estoy deseando veros. No sé cómo he sido capaz de dudarlo cuando esta boda es lo más importante para ti.

Con todo mi amor,

Albert

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Me doy por vencida

Querida Candy:

Se ve que estás contenta con tu nuevo hallazgo —el guapo australiano— pero no puedo evitar pensar que es una lástima que ninguno de mis compatriotas haya estado al nivel.

Aun así, entiendo lo cómodo que es coincidir con alguien de tu propio país cuando estás tan lejos; y no debes preocuparte de haber incumplido tus normas. Cuando éstas pierden sentido, hay que cambiarlas por otras.

Por lo que cuentas, te gusta y está claro que tú a él también, así que comprendo que estés halagada.

No puedo librarme de mi actitud protectora, así que te repito: cuídate.

Saludos afectuosos, Albert

**Diario personal, Isla Magnetic, 13 de mayo **

«¿Cuídate?». ¿Soy idiota o qué? ¿Quién me manda decirle a Candy que tenga cuidado con su novio australiano?

Candy es una mujer madura, solo cuatro años más joven que yo. ¿Es que me creo su hermano mayor? ¿Su consejero sentimental? Una cosa es que esté en territorio extraño y otra que yo adopte una actitud paternalista. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de decirle que se cuidara respecto a ese Brad?

Debo de estar volviéndome loco porque en el fondo desearía que se embarcara rumbo al Cabo de Hornos o que decidiera explorar el Polo Norte… Cualquier cosa que lo alejara de Candy.

Me comporto como si estuviera celoso, pero eso es imposible.

Ni siquiera conozco a Candy, más que por sus correos.

Es cierto que son una forma de comunicación y que actualmente se establecen numerosas relaciones a través de Internet, pero no puede decirse que Candy y yo no mantengamos una relación cibernética.

Sin embargo, cuando lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que la situación es un tanto especial. Nos escribimos con regularidad y vivimos el uno en la casa del otro. De hecho, tengo la sensación de conocerla muy bien, incluso mejor que a cualquiera de las mujeres con las que he salido.

Cada mañana, cuando miro por la ventana y veo el paisaje que la ha rodeado toda su vida, pienso en ella; y también cuando bebo el té en sus tazas o cuando frío un huevo en su sartén.

Y lo que es aún peor, me he dado cuenta de que salto de la cama —su cama, como a ella le gusta recordarme—, y enciendo el ordenador por si me ha escrito.

Ha pasado a formar parte de mi vida y a veces pienso que me encantaría que estuviera aquí. Hay un par de playas en las que se practica nudismo ¡y me he imaginado a Candy sumergiéndose desnuda en la cristalinas aguas del Pacífico!

¿Me estaré volviendo loco? Debe de ser culpa del aislamiento. Por eso es una buena idea volver a casa. Un fin de semana con mi familia y mis amigos me despejará la mente. Solo imaginarlo ya me hace sentir mejor.

De hecho, ya no me importa tanto haberle dicho que se cuidara. Seguro que a Candy le hace gracia.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Una buena racha

Hola Albert:

Aunque desde que trabajo tengo mucho menos tiempo, Brad y yo hemos hecho algunas excursiones. Ayer fuimos a ver el Obelisco de Cleopatra y nos encantó. Es increíble que tenga más de tres mil años y que estuviera en el desierto hasta que un inglés lo trajo a Londres en un barco de vapor.

Brad fue por su cuenta al Museo de la Guerra, el museo con piezas de la II Guerra Mundial en los bajos de Whitehall. Le interesó mucho porque su abuelo sirvió como piloto de guerra, pero a mí no me importó perdérmelo. Sigue sin hacerme gracia lo de estar bajo tierra.

Todo va bien por aquí. Espero que para ti, también.

Candy.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Una buena racha

Candy, me alegro de que estés tan contenta. Yo también he hecho algunos descubrimientos. Como tú, me he saltado mis normas y me he tomado unos días de vacaciones para bucear. Esta semana he pasado tanto tiempo en el agua que me extraña que no me hayan salido branquias.

Es adictivo. A apenas unos metros de la superficie te adentras en un mundo fascinante. El agua está a una temperatura perfecta, la visibilidad es excelente y es como si nadaras en un acuario gigante, rodeado de millones de peces de colores.

Gracias a tus ilustraciones, sé cómo se llaman, y el otro día me puse tan contento al ver un _chelmon rostratus _asomar el morro tras una pieza de coral, que estuve a punto de llamarte. Supongo que me sentí como el día que tú viste en King's Road a un actor famoso.

Te juro que he buceado en el Mediterráneo y en el Mar Rojo, pero no hay nada comparable a la variedad que se encuentra en los arrecifes de esta isla.

Usando tu mapa he explorado las distintas calas, pero los locales me dicen que, si quiero ver algo verdaderamente espectacular, tengo que acercarme a La Gran Barrera de Coral y he decidió ir en uno de los catamaranes que pasan por la isla. Puede que hasta me quede en alguna otra isla por unos días.

Como ves, estoy entusiasmado.

Saludos, Albert

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Una buena racha

Parece que a los dos nos ha sentado bien saltarnos nuestras reglas. Tu descripción me ha hecho sentir nostalgia y hasta me dieron ganas de estar ahí y explorar la isla contigo. Como ves soy una avariciosa, porque por otro lado, no querría perderme nada de lo que estoy viviendo aquí.

Espero que disfrutes de tu viaje a La Gran Barrera, pero no vayas si hace mal tiempo. Podrías marearte.

¡Hasta pronto!

Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Qué callado

Puesto que hace tiempo que no escribes, supongo que te decidiste a ir a La Gran Barrera, o incluso más lejos. ¡Espero que no hayas encontrado una isla que te guste más que Magnetic!

Candy.

**Diario personal, Londres, 23 de mayo **

Estuve a punto de no traerme el diario a Londres, pero al final lo metí en la maleta porque escribir en él se ha convertido en un hábito.

Aquí estoy, dos días después de la boda de mi madre, que fue un acontecimiento tan sentimental y hermoso como Jonathan y ella se merecían.

Por ahora no me animo a llamar a mi padre. Lo que no consigo decidir es si debo o no ver a Candy. Tengo que reconocer que me encantaría verla y que estoy completamente fascinado con ella —se ve que mi madre también—. Pero estoy indeciso por varias razones:

1. El novio australiano. No me apetece verla con él.

2. El intercambio de casa. Le he cedido mi casa para tres meses, y si aparezco, puede que le cree una situación incómoda y no sepa si sigue siendo la anfitriona o mi invitada. Quizá esto podríamos resolverlo, pero queda otro asunto que podría…

3. Su fantasía de conocer a un caballero. Tengo el acento y el tipo de ropa que cumple sus criterios, y mis modales pueden ser considerados los de un caballero. Hasta podría organizar su plan soñado y llevarla a un espectáculo. De hecho, me encantaría hacerlo. Pero…

No puedo dejar de dar vueltas a varias ideas…

¿Y si ahora que tiene a un australiano a su lado, no desea a un inglés?

¿Qué grado de perfección debe tener su hombre soñado? Si busca una estrella de cine, yo no lo soy.

¿Y si mis intenciones son buenas pero ella las malinterpreta y cree que me estoy riendo de ella aprovechando que se ha sincerado conmigo?

No sé qué hacer. También podría quedar con ella en un lugar neutral; o llamarla para charlar. Pero entonces, no la vería…

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡No vas a creértelo, Albert!

No sé si estás en casa o sigues por ahí, pero te escribo a medianoche porque me ha pasado lo más increíble y milagroso que puedas imaginar. El inglés más guapo-del-mundo ha llamado a mi puerta.

Solo recordarlo se me altera el pulso, así que tengo que calmarme para contártelo.

Albert, he conocido a tu compañero de trabajo, Anthony Brower, que, como sabes, trabaja en las oficinas de tu banco en Sudamérica y que ha vuelto a Londres por unos días.

Debes de estar pensado que soy una frívola, hablándote así de un hombre cuando estoy saliendo con Brad. Pero es que tengo que explicarte que Brad se fue el viernes pasado rumbo a Noruega para ver la aurora boreal. Me pidió que le acompañara, pero no tengo ningún interés en marcharme de aquí hasta que haya explorado la Inglaterra rural.

Además, Brad ha sido una buena compañía durante este tiempo en Londres, pero no es el tipo de hombre al que seguiría al fin del mundo.

Total, que Brad ya se había marchado y yo estaba en casa el lunes por la noche con un aspecto deplorable. ¡Ni una gota de maquillaje, con unos vaqueros y un jersey viejos, y en zapatillas! Aún peor: estaba cenando con una bandeja sobre las rodillas delante de la televisión.

El caso es que me llevé tal susto al oír que llamaban al timbre que me salpiqué con la salsa de tomate de los espaguetis que estaba comiendo, y fui a abrir la puerta mientras me intentaba limpiar con una servilleta de papel, que me guardé en el bolsillo de atrás.

Entonces abrí la puerta y… Albert, permite que te hable de tu amigo desde la perspectiva de una mujer: es alto, rubio, guapo, con unos cálidos ojos azules y una sonrisa que te derrite.

Y cuando habla… Tiene una maravillosa voz de barítono y un refinado acento inglés que casi me hizo desmayar. De hecho, si no lo hice fue porque pensé que se había equivocado de casa. Pero no. Anthony buscaba el número 34. Como te puedes imaginar, me ruboricé y actué con mucha torpeza. Él también pareció nervioso. Tanto, que llegué a pensar que le habías obligado a venir a verme. Si es así, ¿has decidido hacer de Celestino? Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y luego nos callamos. Entonces él sonrió y con la mayor amabilidad posible, dijo:

—Tú primero, Candy.

Se comportó como un perfecto caballero, evitando mirar las manchas de salsa de tomate mientras yo le explicaba por qué no estabas en casa y por qué vivía yo en ella. Entonces me explicó quién era.

Una vez nos presentamos e intercambiamos algunas preguntas con las que quedó claro que ninguno de los dos estaba ocupado, Anthony me invitó a tomar una copa. Tengo que reconocer que tuve que esperar a que el corazón volviera a su sitio antes de poder aceptar la invitación.

En unos segundos, Anthony estaba sentado cómodamente delante de la televisión mientras yo subía a cambiarme. Tuve una crisis en la que deseé ser Cenicienta para que se me apareciera mi hada madrina. Toda mi ropa era inapropiada para salir con Anthony. Y quizá me hubiese costado menos elegir un conjunto de no haber tenido la cabeza como un torbellino. Estaba a punto de salir con el hombre de mis sueños ¡y no tenía qué ponerme! Sufrí un ataque de pánico.

Afortunadamente, recuperé el juicio al darme cuenta de que, si dejaba pasar aquella oportunidad, no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Y no me preguntes por qué, pero incluso pensé que, si lo hacía, te estaría desilusionando, Albert. Tuve la sensación de que no te gustó que abandonara mi sueño de salir con un inglés.

Así que opté por una falda de ante, y tuve la suerte de encontrar una blusa limpia y unas medias sin carreras. Como no sé maquillarme, me puse un poco de brillo de labios y rímel, y puesto que no puedo hacer nada con mi cabello rizado, tardé tan poco que Anthony pareció agradablemente sorprendido.

Me sonrió como si le gustara mi aspecto y salimos. Anthony comprendió que no me apeteciera ir al Empty Bottle y me llevó a un bar en el que no me había fijado nunca porque desde fuera parece una casa privada —otro de tantos secretos londinenses, supongo.

Dentro, el ambiente era muy agradable, con butacas cómodas y música baja, muy distinto al ruido bullicioso del Empty Bottle.

A pesar de que el encuentro había sido tan raro, pronto me sentí con Anthony como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. De hecho, estuve tan relajada y a gusto como la tarde que conocí a tu madre.

¿Será una característica de la gente bien educada? ¿Recibirán lecciones sobre cómo hacer que la gente se sienta cómoda? Lo cierto es que no paré de charlar, aunque supongo que eso no te extraña porque a estas alturas ya debes de saber que soy una charlatana.

Anthony me preguntó qué lugares había visitado y le hablé de los jardines de Kensington y del pub en Ely Street. Para mi sorpresa, le pareció muy interesante y me dijo que llevaba aquí toda la vida y que no sabía de su existencia. Entonces le hablé del libro que tú tan amablemente me habías regalado, y mañana vamos a ir a explorar algunos de los sitios que sugiere.

Yo con Anthony Brower. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Albert, perdona. Acabo de darme cuenta de lo largo que es este correo, pero es que me he dejado llevar. Creo que con lo que te he contado te harás una buena idea de lo contenta que estoy, y ahora será mejor que me vaya a acostar para no estar mañana hecha un adefesio

Mañana te contaré cómo ha ido todo, a no ser que prefieras que no lo haga, en cuyo caso, será mejor que me lo digas.

No te preocupes, Albert, no voy a cometer ninguna locura. Tengo un detector de cretinos muy eficaz, y estoy convencida de que con Anthomy no corro el menor peligro.

Aun así, seguiré tu encantador consejo y me cuidaré.

Tuya… Tan entusiasmada que podría dar saltos de contenta, Candy

* * *

jaja como ven a Albert? Serán celos quizás? jajajaja

Y nuestra querida Candy ha encontrado a su soñado caballero ingles?

Podrá Anthony ganarse el corazón de Candy?

Es verdad que el detector de cretinos de Candy funciona a la perfección?

Que hará Albert al respecto?

Ira a visitar a su adorada Candy ahora que esta en Londres?

No se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo de su serie preferida a la misma hora por el mismo canal... jaja ok eso ultimo no :P... pero no dejen de leer la historia :)

Esto ya empieza a ponerse mas intenso :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola hola! Se que es algo tarde jaja bueno muy tarde, pero todos los viernes salgo entre 8.30 y 10 de la escuela mas el trayecto que hago a mi casa...

bueno no les hare mas largo el asunto por fin llego el nuevo cap!

y la verdad es que me diverti mucho leyendo sus reviews :D es por eso intente terminar lo mas pronto posible este capitulin, para no dejarlas en Ascuas jeje

Ahora sii llego la hora de la verdad!

Pero ya no les dire nada mas hehe, mejor descubran por ustedes mismas este embrollo en el que se han metido nuestros protagonistas

Quiero Aclarar que la bora de Rose (mami de Albert) ya se llevo a cabo en el capitulo anterior, por lo que no muchachas, no se conocieron en la boda, ya que esta fue algo intimo (o al menos eso supongo yo, ya que no se mencionan muchos detalles).

Bueno no les hago mas larga la espera :P

DIsfruten el capitulin ;)

* * *

_Capítulo 7 _

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Explorando Londres

Querido Albert:

Espero que lo estés pasando tan bien como yo. Podría hablar horas sobre lo maravilloso que es descubrir Londres con Anthony, pero no te preocupes que solo te voy a hacer un resumen de nuestra excursión a Westminster Bridge, el lugar donde transcurren las escenas más románticas de la película _Romance en Westminster_. Seguro que tú no la has visto, pero a mí nunca se me olvidará la tarde que fui a verla con mi abuela. Tuvimos que tomar el ferry para ir a Brisbane y antes de entrar me compró un helado de chocolate. Al salir —no voy a aburrirte con los detalles, pero es maravillosamente cursi—, aún llorosas, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante chino. Después, tomamos el barco de vuelta a casa, y el recuerdo de la brisa del mar mientras en distancia se difuminaba el perfil de la ciudad, se ha quedado grabado en mi mente como uno de los días más perfectos de mi vida.

Tal vez por eso _Romance en Westminster _es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos, y comprenderás por qué fue tan especial ir allí con un hombre como Anthony. Juntos, admiramos el magnífico león de piedra que vigila uno de los extremos del puente y luego recorrimos el Támesis en una preciosa mañana que a cada paso recordaba al poema de Wordsworth:

_Barcos, torres, cúpulas, teatros y templos yacen / abiertos hacia los campos y hacia el cielo,/ todo brillante y reluciente en el límpido cielo. _

Perdona si suena pretencioso, pero descubrí este poema al poco tiempo de ver la película y lo aprendí de memoria.

Pero Antony y yo, además de recorrer el puente, subimos al Big Ben. ¡Trescientos treinta y cuatro escalones! Fue divertidísimo; pasamos por detrás del reloj y vimos el gigantesco mecanismo. Anthony me contó que su padre lo había llevado allí a los cinco años y que, poniéndolo delante de la maquinaria, le habló sobre el paso del tiempo, sobre la necesidad de aprovecharlo porque la muerte llegaba pronto.

—¡Qué mensaje tan tétrico para un niño! —le dije.

Anthony entonces sonrió con tristeza y contestó:

—Tienes razón. Lo raro es que después de haberle perdido el respeto, siga creyendo que no le faltaba razón.

En lugar de preguntarle por qué no respetaba a su padre, comenté:

—¿Quieres decir que no pierdes el tiempo?

—Al menos lo intento.

Me hizo pensar en ti, Albert; en cómo has trabajado tanto en el banco y ahora continúas haciéndolo durante tus vacaciones. ¡O al menos hasta que decidiste ir a La Barrera! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!

Le dije a Anthony que debía probar a vivir una temporada en una isla tropical. Me miró sorprendido y dijo:

—¿Es que allí el tiempo se detiene?

—Si quieres, sí —le contesté.

Luego esperamos a que el reloj diera la hora. ¡No te imaginas el estruendo que hace cuando estás allá arriba! El sonido reverbera dentro del cuerpo —igual que me pasa con la sonrisa de Anthony.

Fue un momento muy emocionante. Y cuando el sonido fue amortiguándose, Anthony me miró largamente con los ojos muy brillantes. Luego me tomó las manos y tiró de mí, y tuve la seguridad de que iba a besarme.

El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. ¡Qué podía ser más romántico que me besara un guapísimo inglés en uno de los lugares emblemáticos de Londres, desde el que se divisa toda la ciudad!

Nos acercamos todavía un poco más, y yo ya creía que iba alcanzar el cielo cuando un grupo de ruidosos turistas irrumpió en el campanario y perdimos nuestra oportunidad.

El instante en el que podíamos habernos besado, pasó, quizá para siempre, lo que viene a demostrar que su padre tenía razón.

Perdona, Albert, otra vez me he enrollado más de la cuenta.

Un beso, C.

_El mensaje con asunto: Explorando Londres no ha sido enviado. Ha sido guardado en la carpeta de borradores. _

**Diario de Candy, Chelsea, 25 de mayo **

He decidido escribir un diario porque no puedo mandar a Albert un correo como el que escribí ayer. Una cosa es haberle escrito contándole mis impresiones de Londres y otra atosigarlo con mis sentimientos ahora que me estoy enamorando como loca de uno de sus amigos. Hay cosas que una mujer no puede compartir.

Annie es con quien debería hablar, que para eso es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero como se han mudado a Cairns con Archie, no puedo dar con ella.

¡Se va a poner furiosa cuando sepa lo que se ha perdido! Lleva deseando hablar de mi vida amorosa desde que tengo diez años, pero aparte de algún ligue de adolescencia y un par de novios temporales que acabaron dejando la isla, nunca he tenido mucho que contar sobre ese tema.

Así que, ya que no puedo comunicarme ni con Annie ni con Albert, tengo que recurrir a un diario. Tampoco es una novedad en mi vida ya que siempre que me ha pasado algo importante he necesitado escribir sobre ello. Por ejemplo, el año pasado, cuando murió la abuela, escribí un montón, como si necesitara poner sobre el papel todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ella: su sonrisa, sus delicadas manos, sus ojos verdes.

Escribí sobre el sentimiento de pérdida, y sobre el amor y el agradecimiento que sentía hacia ella. Siempre lamentó no poder mandarme a la universidad, y es verdad que fue una pena que no pudiera completar con estudios superiores la excelente educación secundaria que me proporcionó gracias a sus ahorros. Pero tampoco yo hubiera sido capaz de dejarla sola en los últimos años, cuando se puso tan enferma y necesitó de mí.

Lloré un montón mientras escribía aquel diario y creo que me sirvió de terapia para superar su muerte.

Así que ahora que alguien tan maravilloso como Anthony ha aparecido en mi vida, necesito escribir para que no me dé un ataque al corazón.

No sé por dónde empezar: ¿por su maravillosa sonrisa, su sensual voz? Es la encarnación de todo lo que siempre he soñado: encantador, atractivo, y con un educado acento británico que me hace estremecer. Y por encima de todo, es atento y cordial. De hecho es tan… que podría comérmelo.

No dejo de pensar que en otra vida he debido de hacer algo muy bueno, o que los planetas se han alineado a mi favor, porque algo muy excepcional tiene que haber sucedido para que Anthony Brower haya aparecido en mi puerta.

Nunca he sentido nada parecido. De hecho, no sé si no debería preocuparme esta sensación de estar flotando permanentemente. ¿Y si me cayera?

Me repito una y otra vez que debo calmarme. Anthony está en Londres solo una semana, y para él no soy más que un entretenimiento. Pero me ha dicho que por qué no pedía unos días libres en el Empty Bottle para que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, y los jefes me los han concedido.

Da la sensación de que lo pasa muy bien conmigo, así que me estoy dejando llevar…

Todavía no he contado la mejor noticia. Esta tarde, después de un paseo por el majestuoso barrio de Hampstead, Anthony ha sacado dos entradas del bolsillo y ha dicho:

—Mi prima toca el cello en la orquesta de la Royal Opera House, y me ha dado esto —con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, ha continuado—: No sé si te gusta el ballet, pero si te apeteciera, podríamos ir.

He de reconocer que en lugar de reaccionar como una dama, he dado un grito de alegría. ¡Menos mal que no me he dejado llevar por el impulso de abrazarlo!

Pero es que no podía pensar en nada más perfecto que una salida cultural y romántica con el hombre de mis sueños. El ballet es Romeo y Julieta, y me conozco la historia de memoria. Podría recitar escenas completas.

Después de que aceptara —casi jadeante, pero discreta, o eso espero—, Anthony me dijo que podíamos cenar en un restaurante en la misma Royal Opera House. Por lo visto, la costumbre es tomar el primer y segundo plato antes de la función y el postre en el intermedio. ¡Detente acelerado corazón!

Así que he tomado una decisión que en mí es una completa locura. Siempre he sido tan cuidadosa con el dinero que he ahorrado más de lo que esperaba, así que me voy a comprar un vestido. Puede que hasta un collar. ¡Voy de compras mañana!

Quizá debería comprar un billete de lotería antes de que se acabe mi racha de suerte.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¿Cómo estás?

Hola Albert:

Supongo que sigues explorando La Gran Barrera. Yo sigo muy bien.

Candy.

**Diario personal, 26 de mayo **

Me cuesta poner en papel que finjo ser quien no soy. Nunca he pensado en actuar, pero he de reconocer que me divierte interpretar un papel. Todo ha sido tan espontáneo… Desde el instante que vi a Candy quise convertirme en alguien mejor que yo mismo, y parecerme más al hombre que ella había soñado. En cuanto me dijo que Brad había desaparecido del mapa, tuve que contenerme para no dar un grito de alegría y me tomé su partida como una oportunidad para entrar en acción.

Y ahora lo estamos pasando maravillosamente. Candy es encantadora y entretenida, y desborda vitalidad. Está entusiasmada con nuestra salida al ballet.

Me niego a angustiarme pensando cuándo o cómo decirle la verdad. Nunca lo había pasado tan bien, y algo en mi interior me dice que esta aventura solo puede aportarme cosas buenas. Si uno no se arriesga, no gana…

**Diario de Candy, 27 de mayo **

Estoy convencida de que esta noche marca un hito en mi vida.

Ha sido una velada tan romántica y excepcional que me siento una persona distinta. No sabría definir en qué sentido, pero la transformación es patente. He llegado a preguntarme si es que hasta ahora he sido de evolución lenta y si es la primera vez que me siento adulta.

No soy la mujer nerviosa de veinticuatro años que ayer escribió en este diario. Me siento mucho más tranquila, feliz y segura.

Anthony me ha besado esta noche, y sé que nunca volveré a ser la misma. Pero debo empezar por el principio. Lo pasé maravillosamente de compras, aunque inicialmente me sentí un poco apabullada porque en la isla solo hay un par de tiendas, mientras que en Londres hay miles ¡con miles de vestidos! Así que en lugar de encontrar solo un vestido que me gustara, he podido seleccionar varios. Fue como estar en una película, excepto que no tenía nadie a quien enseñárselos para que me ayudara a elegir.

Me tomé mi tiempo para decidir, aunque me hubiera gustado actuar con la osadía que lo habría hecho la heroína de Albert, Beth Harper, y haberme comprado un vestido mini rojo, como habría hecho ella; pero yo tengo que ser cuidadosa con el dinero y he optado por algo más práctico. Aun así, ¡me encanta! Es un vestido sencillo, negro, que me hace sentir guapa y sexy. Me queda tan bien que parece hecho a medida, y la tela es sensual y acariciadora. Como complemento, he comprado un collar dorado, y en mi opinión el conjunto es espectacular. ¡Ah, y también he ido a una de las secciones más exclusivas de la perfumería de unos grandes almacenes para que me maquillaran! Eso sí, le he pedido a la dependienta que me hiciera algo muy discreto. Ha conseguido que mis ojos parezcan enormes, y me he propuesto aprender a maquillarme yo misma, aunque en la isla no lo necesite.

La noche estaba fresca, y como he tenido que ponerme un abrigo, Anthony no ha visto el vestido hasta que hemos ido al guardarropa. La forma en que me ha mirado me ha recordado a algunas de mis escenas de película favoritas. Me ha dicho que estaba preciosa y su voz se ha quebrado levemente. He estado a punto de llorar. Menos mal que me he contenido. ¡Menudo ridículo habría hecho!

Estoy convencida de que el vestido me ayudó a mantener la calma. Bueno, el vestido y el hecho de estar con el hombre más guapo del teatro. ¿He dicho ya lo espectacular que estaba Anthony en esmoquin? ¡Y pensar que solo tenía ojos para mí!

Me he sentido feliz toda la noche. El ballet ha sido maravilloso. Antes hemos cenado en un restaurante, que es muy elegante, queso de cabra con pera caramelizada y lenguado, ambos platos acompañados con champán francés.

Menos mal que la abuela me enseñó a usar los cubiertos, aunque Anthony es tan educado que no creo que hubiera hecho el menor gesto si llego a equivocarme de tenedor o de cuchillo.

Entonces pasamos al interior del teatro, que era de una majestuosidad que dejaba boquiabierto, con arañas de cristal, butacas de terciopelo granate con detalles dorados, y una moqueta gruesa y mullida. Entre las mujeres me pareció ver destellos de diamantes de verdad.

Mientras Anthony me guiaba hacia nuestras localidades, apoyando una mano protectora en la parte baja de mi espalda, me di cuenta de que numerosas cabezas se volvían a mirarlo, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Me ha costado aceptar que verdaderamente le gusto, pero ahora que estoy convencida, siento en el pecho una maravillosa sensación de levedad.

Como he dicho, el ballet fue fabuloso. La música era muy emotiva y la danza emocionante y dramática. La escenografía y el vestuario, espectaculares. Durante el intervalo volvimos al restaurante para tomar un delicioso postre de chocolate. Y luego volvimos para ver el final de Romeo y Julieta. La interpretación era tan fabulosa que podías sentir el sufrimiento de los trágicos amantes. Pero una vez más, conseguí no llorar.

Al acabar, pensé que saludaríamos a la prima cellista de Anthony, pero por lo visto estaba ocupada, así que Anthony me acompañó a casa. Cuando estábamos ya en la puerta, vi en sus ojos una mezcla de solemnidad y vacilación. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, la piel me quemaba. Sabía lo que Anthony quería y era exactamente lo que yo ansiaba que sucediera.

—Candy—susurró con su maravillosa voz—. Sabes que tengo que besarte.

¡Dios mío!

Yo temblaba de deseo y tuve que morderme la lengua para no pedirle que lo hiciera.

He besado a unos cuantos hombres a lo largo de mi vida, pero hasta ahora siempre me había quedado con la sensación de que faltaba algo. Brad es el ejemplo más cercano.

Ahora sé que el problema era que ninguno me gustaba lo bastante. Pero esta noche, al dar el par de pasos necesarios para entrar en casa y pasar al vestíbulo, he descubierto que Anthony no solo habla y se comporta como el hombre de mis sueños, sino que también es mi amante ideal.

Sus labios tomaron los míos con delicadeza. Su boca sabía deliciosa. Olía tan bien que me hubiera gustado cobijar la nariz en su cuello y quedarme allí para siempre.

Tengo que reconocer que no me comporté con el decoro propio de una dama, sino que me abracé a él como si fuera yedra trepando por el tronco de un árbol. En cuanto al resto de mi reacción, digamos que mi boca adquirió vida propia. Y que mis manos no se comportaron precisamente con timidez.

No creo que ni Anthony ni yo nos esperáramos aquel estallido de fuegos artificiales, pero estoy segura de que Annie diría que, en el fondo, tras mi fantasía de un caballero inglés se ocultaba el deseo de descubrir al chico malo oculto tras la inmaculada fachada.

En aquel momento no habría puesto ningún reparo en que se convirtiera en un hombre de las cavernas.

Pero ahora estoy sentada en mi cama, pensando en el hecho de que Anthony no se haya quedado a pasar la noche aunque sé que los dos lo deseábamos. Supongo que debería estar contenta de que recordara que es un caballero y se marchara antes de que perdiéramos el control.

Al menos uno de los dos debía actuar sensatamente. Él vuelve a Sudamérica en un par de días y yo a Australia en unas semanas, así que no tiene sentido que nos impliquemos demasiado.

Aun así tengo que admitir que el beso de Anthony se ha parecido más a un inicio que a una despedida. Ha retrasado la partida lo más posible y yo, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento, he tenido la seguridad de que lo mejor estaba todavía por venir.

—Te llamaré a primera hora de la mañana —me ha prometido antes de besarme por última vez.

Va a ser maravilloso dormirme con el recuerdo de ese beso. Ojalá no olvide este sueño al despertar.

**Mensaje de texto de Albert Andley, 27 de mayo, 23:55: **_Hola, Stear, siento molestarte a estas horas. ¿Me dejas tu coche mañana? Yo te dejo el mío. Quiero ir a pasar la noche a Cornwall, y tu deportivo es espectacular. P. _

**Mensaje de texto de Stear Andley, 27 de mayo, 23:59: **_Claro. ¿Quién es la afortunada pasajera? ¿Alguien que yo conozca? _

**Mensaje de texto de Albert Andley, 27 de mayo, 00:03: **_Muchísimas gracias. No. Es alguien muy especial; australiana. _

**Diario de Candy, 28 de mayo **

Me he tenido que pellizcar para convencerme de que no estoy soñando. Anthony acaba de llamar para invitarme a ir a Cornwall. Le ha pedido prestado el deportivo a su primo y hace un día espléndido, así que vamos a poder bajar la capota.

Puede que visitemos Somerset y Devon, y pasaremos la noche en la costa.

Le he dicho que me encantaría. Creo que he sonado lo bastante tranquila, así que espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo especial que esto es para mí. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Ir al ballet ya era mi cita soñada, pero comparado con ir con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo en un deportivo de excursión, se queda en una mera anécdota.

Es la primera vez que voy a pasar un fin de semana con un hombre. En realidad no estoy segura de si Anthony y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación, pero después del beso de anoche, creo que es casi seguro que sí. Por eso siento no haber guardado algo de dinero para un conjunto de ropa interior especial, o para un camisón.

Ya es tarde para eso y tengo que darme prisa en preparar una bolsa de viaje.

Estoy convencida de que esta semana va a transformar mi vida… para bien.

* * *

Y que opinan ustedes sobre el capitulo?

Que hará Candy cuando se entere que Anthony no es mas que una ilusion?

Como le explicara Albert las cosas?

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de esta historia que espero que este el domingo! jajaja

besos a todas ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola hola mis corazonas! n.n de antemano una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es q he tenido problemas con mi compu, ademas de unos problemillas familiares :P_

_pero pues que se le va a hacer jajajaja_

_Bueno intente actualizar ayer pero no se pudo jejeje_

_espero (para compenzarlas) tener mañana el prox capitulo vaaa?_

_Felicidades a todas las que vieron que Albert es Anthony o que Anthony es Albert jajaja_

_Ahora, solo hay que ver:_

_¿Cómo lo tomara la pecosa cuando lo sepa?_

_¿Qué hará Albert, se lo dira o no se lo dira?_

_Como, ya saben la historia y personajes no me pertencen :)_

_Disfruten la historia_

* * *

_Capítulo 8 _

**Diario de Candy, 28 de mayo **

¡Un desastre!

En lugar de dar un giro en la buena dirección, mi mundo acaba de colapsar. En este momento desearía no haber oído hablar de Londres jamás.

Tengo el corazón hecho añicos. Estoy destrozada. Me siento estúpida, triste y engañada. Mis sueños se han evaporado. La chica que creyó que podía volar se ha estrellado.

Si Shakespeare estuviera vivo, escribiría una obra de teatro sobre mí: Candice White, una tragicomedia en tres actos.

Tengo que escribir esto aunque cada palabra represente una tortura. Debo anotar cada doloroso detalle, porque quizá llegue el día en que pueda leerlo con la mente despejada y el espíritu menos alterado.

En primer lugar debo decir que no estoy en Cornwall, sino en Chelsea. Y sola. La bolsa de viaje, sin deshacer, está a mi lado, en el suelo. Puede que nunca la deshaga, para que me sirva de recordatorio de lo tonta que puedo llegar a ser.

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Esta mañana, después de escribir en el diario, he preparado la bolsa y me he puesto mis vaqueros nuevos, una camiseta blanca y un elegante pañuelo verde por si hacía frío durante el viaje en el descapotable. Hasta me imaginaba los extremos flotando al viento como la estela de un barco…

Por una vez en la vida no me importaba tener el cabello rizado, pues el viento no podía estropear mi peinado.

Cuando ha sonado el timbre de la puerta, un poco antes de las nueve, he corrido a abrir.

Anthony estaba al otro lado, tan guapo como siempre, con vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Una sombra en su barbilla indicaba que no se había afeitado, y llevaba el cabello alborotado, lo que en lugar de afearlo le hacía estar más sexy que nunca. Detrás de él se veía un lujoso deportivo verde oscuro.

Le saludé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nos dimos un abrazo y un rápido beso. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que Anthony no sonreía. De hecho, parecía nervioso.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de que pasaba algo.

Intentó sonreír, pero solo le salió un rictus.

—Candy, antes de que nos vayamos, debo decirte algo.

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago y lo miré expectante.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

—Claro.

Le acompañé al salón con piernas temblorosas, me senté y él se quedó de pie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Qué tenía que decirme con tanta urgencia, cuando estábamos a punto de pasar un romántico fin de semana juntos? ¿Por qué parecía tan incómodo?

Me puse a rezar, rogando que no tuviera una esposa en Argentina, o una prometida. No podía soportar la idea de que Anthony no fuera el hombre perfecto que había mostrado ser hasta entonces.

Incluso lamenté que Albert se hubiera ido a La Gran Barrera, y me dije que, de haber podido hablar de Anthony con él, quizá me habría puesto sobre aviso, o me habría preparado para una desilusión.

—Antes de que salgamos… —empezó.

Me dije que me estaba preocupando sin motivo, que Anthony no iba a cancelar el plan de ir a Cornwall.

—Necesito explicarte quién soy —continuó, dedicándome una tímida pero arrebatadora sonrisa.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

En aquel instante, algo en su mirada y en su manera de sonreír me recordó a alguien que había conocido recientemente en Londres. No conseguía ponerle nombre… Hasta que de pronto lo supe: Rose Andley.

Pero cómo era posible que Anthony…

El cabello se me erizó y la carne se me puso de gallina en el preciso momento en el que adiviné la respuesta. Aunque sentí un nudo en la garganta, fui capaz de susurrar:

—No te llamas Anthony, sino Albert—temblorosa, conseguí contener las lágrimas—. Eres Albert haciéndote pasar por Anthony. Nada de lo que ha sucedido es verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas :) Lo prometido es deuda y aqui estoy actualizando jejeje

Se que las deje picadas pero asi vienen los capítulos, no es mi intensio dejarlas tan asi jaja

Bueno que opinan ustedes sobre lo que paso?

Y que hubieran hecho, estarian igual que Candy?

La verdad creo q yo si aunque Albert fuera mi perfecto caballero ingles

Cuando uno esta enojada ni como hacerle jajajajaja

XD

Bueno ya no se las hago mas largas jajaja aqui les dejo el capitulito!

Disfrutenlo, como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla, ademas de que bla bla :P

* * *

_Capítulo 9 _

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Stear Andley al ver a su primo en el umbral de la puerta de su casa—. No me digas que… —miró angustiado hacia la calle.

—No te preocupes, no le ha pasado nada a tu coche —lo tranquilizó Albert, sonriendo con tristeza al tiempo que le tendía las llaves—. El viaje ha sido cancelado.

—¡Qué mala suerte! —dijo Stear con cara de curiosidad—. ¿Lo habéis pospuesto?

—No, no vamos a ir —dijo Albert, encogiéndose de hombros con la esperanza de aparentar despreocupación—. No pasa nada. Voy a intentar cambiar el billete y volver mañana mismo a Australia.

—Voy a por tu llave —dijo Albert. Y al tiempo que se giraba hacia la cocina, miró de reojo a Albert y añadió—: ¿Seguro que no quieres tomar una copa?

Aunque no era más que media mañana, Albert se sintió tentado. Nunca había necesitado tanto una copa, y además la compañía de Stear le sentaba bien. Siempre habían estado muy unidos, hasta el punto de que más que primos se sentían hermanos. Durante la boda, habían charlado largamente sobre su estancia en la isla.

Aun así, Albert no se animaba a contarle lo sucedido. Stear no intentaría sonsacarle detalles, pero era inevitable que quisiera saber algo más sobre la mujer con la que había planeado ir a Cornwall. Estaba demasiado conmocionado, frustrado y furioso consigo mismo como para hablar de Candy. Strar llevaba años diciéndole que debía dedicarle más tiempo y atención a sus relaciones. Y Albert no se sentía capaz de admitir que eso era precisamente lo que debía haber hecho con Candy, pero que en lugar de actuar honestamente, había montado la mayor farsa de la historia de las relaciones sentimentales.

—Gracias pero no —dijo con voz apagada—. Supongo que nos veremos a finales de junio.

Se estrecharon la mano.

—Que tengas buen viaje. Y espero que te vaya mejor con alguna otra australiana —dijo Stear, guiñándole un ojo.

—Seguro que sí.

Solo había una mujer australiana que interesara a Albert, pero había sido tan estúpido como para destrozar cualquier posibilidad de mantener una relación con ella. Era una completa locura, además de irónico, que fuera a volver a instalarse en su casa.

Como era lógico, la había llamado para intentar explicarle lo inexplicable.

Lo absurdo era que a lo largo de su vida las mujeres lo habían dejado porque no les mostraba suficiente interés. Y nunca le había importado especialmente. Su compañía no había sido para él más que un entretenimiento agradable. ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una parte tan esencial de sí mismo? ¿Qué tenía de diferente aquella ocasión? ¿Por qué una australiana de ojos brillantes y charlatana había conseguido obsesionarlo?

Nunca antes se había planteado por qué una relación romántica no estaba entre sus prioridades. Suponía que un psicólogo diría que su indiferencia estaba relacionada con el desagradable divorcio de sus padres.

Era cierto que el recuerdo de lo que había sufrido su madre seguía perturbándolo profundamente, y que desde entonces su actitud hacia el matrimonio había sido de un cínico escepticismo. No podía soportar la idea de causar a una mujer el dolor que su padre le había ocasionado a su madre.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera elegido conocer a Candy bajo una identidad falsa para poder no enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que le gustara verdaderamente?

Mientras entraba en el coche, se dio cuenta de que se sentía abatido y confuso, pero por encima de todo, completamente desesperanzado.

**Diario de Candy, 29 de mayo **

Ayer estaba demasiado mal como para seguir escribiendo. Llevo veinticuatro horas llorando; me pican los ojos y me duele la garganta.

He descolgado el teléfono para que Albert no pueda llamarme y ni siquiera he encendido el ordenador. No quiero saber si me ha escrito. No estoy en condiciones de hablar con él y no sé si llegaré a estarlo alguna vez.

Pero necesito terminar de contar lo que pasó ayer, con la vana esperanza de que escribirlo me haga sentir mejor.

Allá va:

Inicialmente, cuando le dije a Albert que me había dado cuenta de la verdad, pareció sentirse aliviado. Sonrió y relajó los hombros. Pero volvió a tensarse.

Algo se había roto en mi interior, supongo que mi inocencia. Me había mentido. Estaba a punto de ir a pasar un fin de semana romántico con un hombre en el que había confiado ciegamente y que resultaba ser un completo fraude.

En cuanto me puse en pie de un salto, la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Albert.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté, furiosa—. Se supone que estás en Australia.

Él se puso pálido y pareció sinceramente consternado. Pero yo lo estaba mucho más.

—Mi madre se ha casado este fin de semana —dijo—. Fue una boda improvisada y no quise perdérmela.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar la noticia. Entonces recordé la forma en que brillaron los ojos de Rose cuando me habló de su «amigo» Jonathan. Así que me alegre mucho por ella. ¿Pero qué tenía eso que ver con Albert y conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultármelo? ¿Qué le hacía creer que le servía de excusa para destrozar mi vida?

Las preguntas taladraban mi cerebro.

—¿Dónde te has alojado?

Se encogió de hombros.

—En un hotel.

Increíble.

Era lo más surrealista que había oído en mi vida. ¿Por qué había ido a un hotel cuando en su casa había dos habitaciones de invitados? Habría querido llorar, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarme vulnerable. Necesitaba conservar toda mi fuerza para enfrentarme al hecho de que mi vida había quedado hecha añicos. No soportaba no haber sido más que un juguete, un motivo de divertimento.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz? —grité fuera de mí—. ¿Qué necesidad tenías de engañarme? ¿Cómo has podido ser tan cruel?

—Lo siento, Candy—dijo Albert en voz baja, con aparente sinceridad—. No quería hacerte daño. Pensaba que era una buena idea, pero no podía imaginar que… —alzó una mano cómo si le faltaran las palabras. Luego hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué era una buena idea? ¿Tenderme una trampa?

—Ansiabas tanto conocer a un caballero inglés…

—Así que yo te conté mis fantasías más íntimas y tú decidiste que sería divertido jugar con mis sentimientos después de la boda de tu madre.

—No… —una vez más, vaciló.

—Sentías lástima de mí.

—Sonabas tan desilusionada…

—Pensabas que estaba desesperada y decidiste echarme una mano.

—Quería que fueras feliz.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya lo era.

Albert suspiró profundamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Yo no conseguía comprender qué le había hecho pensar que mintiéndome me haría feliz. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Había creído en Anthony. Me había enamorado de él.

—¿Por qué tenías que engañarme, Albert? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a venir a saludarme y a invitarme a salir?

Habría sido tan agradable, tan divertido… Lo habríamos pasado tan bien…

Pero Albert lo había estropeado todo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Pensaba que, si te decía quién era, no te resultaría tan emocionante. No habría sido la cita romántica que tanto deseabas. Después de que me escribieras tanto sobre tus sueños, temí que pensaras que solo te invitaba a salir para… Porque me dabas pena.

—¡Pero es que ésa es la razón de que lo hayas hecho!

Estaba tan furiosa que di una patada al suelo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Albert, el hombre al que había confiado mis secretos… el hombre considerado que me había advertido que tuviera cuidado… se había estado divirtiendo a mi costa.

¿Cómo había sido capaz?

—Albert, eres un idiota, ¿de verdad creías que estaba tan desesperada?

¿Cómo había podido acabar con mi maravilloso y romántico Anthony para dejarme… sin nada?

Entonces me di cuenta de que el hombre que había llamado a la puerta no se había mostrado extrañado de encontrarme, que nada de lo que había sucedido había sido espontáneo ni romántico puesto que su intención desde un principio había sido invitarme a salir aunque ni siquiera le gustara.

Los maravillosos días que habíamos pasado juntos no eran más que el gesto de caridad de un banquero londinense hacia una pobre y desesperada australiana con delirios de grandeza.

Puedo decir con orgullo que señalé la puerta con gesto digno, a pesar de que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar.

—Será mejor que te marches —dije.

Albert pareció desesperado, y creo que fue a protestar, pero la firmeza de mi actitud lo disuadió.

—Candy, de verdad que…

—No digas nada, Albert. Por favor, vete.

Mi antigua yo habría descrito la expresión de su rostro como de total abatimiento, muy similar a la del héroe de mi película favorita cuando ve partir a su amada en el puente de Westminster. Pero mi antigua yo también se había creído capaz de detectar a un farsante.

En los diez minutos que habían transcurrido desde que Anthony se había transformado en Albert, yo había envejecido un siglo.

Abrí la puerta y con gesto severo le eché de su propia casa. Se lo tenía merecido. Cuando pasó a mi lado, pude oler la fragancia de su colonia, que por algún motivo que desconozco me altera los sentidos, y tuve que asirme al picaporte con fuerza para no inclinarme hacia él y aspirar con fuerza. Al cruzar la puerta, se volvió.

—Candy, siento mucho haberte hecho daño. Te aseguro que no era mi intención.

Antes de que pudiera responder, lo llamó alguien desde el exterior.

—¡Hola, Albert! Me ha parecido que eras tú saliendo de ese deportivo tan elegante.

Era la señora Backer, su anciana vecina, que estaba cortando el seto que separaba ambos jardines.

A pesar de que estaba pálido y claramente disgustado, Albert respondió con su cortesía habitual.

—Buenos días, Eleanor.

Aunque debía de tener más de ochenta años, la vecina miraba a Albert con los ojos chispeantes de una mujer de veinte.

—Has vuelto antes de lo que esperábamos —dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué tal te ha ido en Australia?

Como si no fuera bastante, desde el otro lado de la calle una mujer de mediana edad, con un vestido de flores, saludó con la mano frenéticamente.

—¡Hola, Albert! —gritó.

El encantador y considerado Albert Andley. ¡No tenían ni idea de lo peligroso y deshonesto que era!

Cerré la puerta tan precipitadamente que creo que di un portazo.

**Diario de Candy, 31 de mayo **

Me temo que mi vida no ha mejorado. Había pensado comportarme como si no pasara nada, pero desde la catástrofe de Anthony Albert he desarrollado una alergia a todo fingimiento.

Así que este diario va a ser brutalmente sincero. Todavía estoy deprimida y muy, muy enfadada. Así que cuando ayer por la mañana llegó un repartidor con un ramo gigante de flores, le dije que se había equivocado de dirección.

Él insistió en que no y se ofreció a llamar a la floristería para confirmarlo, así que tuve que acabar diciéndole que no pensaba aceptarlas, que era alérgica al polen y que se las regalara a su novia.

Pensé que la excusa era convincente, pero él se encogió de hombros y dijo que no era la primera mujer que rechazaba flores.

—No me extraña —dijo, al tiempo que devolvía el ramo a la furgoneta de reparto—. Algunos hombres no se dan cuenta de que unas flores no son la solución para cada estupidez que cometen.

¡Qué razón tenía!

Supongo que Albert pretendía ablandarme, así que no debe de ser consciente de cuánto daño me ha hecho. ¡Si supiera la de venganzas que he planeado a lo largo del fin de semana!:

Pintar su dormitorio de rosa con lunares blancos.

Pegar el mando a distancia a la televisión.

Destrozar todos los trajes italianos de su armario.

Espolvorear su papel higiénico con pimentón picante —justo antes de irme.

Desafortunadamente, no tengo un carácter vengativo, porque en el fondo no dejaba de pensar cuánto me habría gustado no haber sido engañada y que el viaje a Cornwall se hubiera hecho realidad.

En fin, después de que devolviera las flores —una escena que hizo mirar a hurtadillas por la ventana a más de una vecina— decidí salir y pasear mi enfado por el parque de Battersea. Pero, como suele pasar en estos casos, no hacía más que ver a parejas felices. Maduras, jóvenes, medianas… haciendo deporte juntas, caminando del brazo, paseando al perro, sentados en los bancos, echados en el césped y mirándose a los ojos… Mirara donde mirara, encontraba la imagen de una pareja bendecida por el amor. Y, como es lógico, yo no podía dejar de dar vueltas a mi propia tragedia sentimental. Cada detalle, cada momento se repetía en mi mente: la aparición de Anthony en la puerta de casa, nuestras excursiones por Londres, la visita al Big Ben, el ballet.

¡El beso más espectacular de la historia, al menos de la mía! Había puesto tanta energía en mi breve relación con Anthony/ Albert, que no podía dejar de lamentar lo que podía o debía haber sucedido. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan loca? ¿Cómo puedo añorar lo que no ha sucedido en lugar de odiarlo con toda mi alma?

Lo cierto es una parte de mí desearía no haber sabido la verdad el sábado por la mañana. ¡Deseaba tanto hacer el viaje en el deportivo, pasear por el campo inglés, alojarme en un hotelito rural con el hombre de mis sueños…!

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo maravilloso que habría sido. Como tampoco puedo dejar de hacerme cientos de preguntas para las que solo Albert tiene respuesta.

La primera es por qué esperó a que estuviéramos a punto de ir a Cornwall para decirme quién era. ¿Por qué espero a que nos hubiéramos besado? De hecho, ni siquiera comprendo por qué organizó el plan de Cornwall.

Ya habíamos tenido la cita ideal, así que había cumplido su cometido y su actuación como hombre soñado podía darse por terminada.

Supongo que había decidido aprovechar las circunstancias. Después del beso supo que era una conquista fácil, pero imagino que debió de sentir remordimientos de conciencia.

¡!

Como siga tan furiosa voy a enfermar. Acabo de hacer un agujero en la página con el bolígrafo. Tengo que calmarme y mimarme un poco. Debo recordar que he tenido suerte de no caer en la trampa, y celebrarlo. Tampoco debo olvidar que, hasta que apareció cierto hombre en el umbral de mi puerta, estaba pasándolo maravillosamente en Londres.

La única diferencia es que no compartiré el tiempo con Albert, El Caballero de la Armadura Mellada.

Siento escalofríos al pensar en todo lo que le dije en los correos. Le confié mis secretos y él me ha traicionado.

Creo que eso es lo que más me dolió.

Lo peor de todo es que el propio Albert me advirtió de que un buen traje y un acento de clase alta no convertían a un hombre en un caballero, y aun así caí en la trampa. Un verdadero caballero no sería tan falso. Ni siquiera por hacer una «buena obra».

**Diario personal, 2 de junio **

Llevo dos días de vuelta en Australia y todavía no he escrito a Candy. No creo que pueda decir nada de su agrado. La excusa que dio de la alergia para rechazar las flores demuestra que me considera persona non grata. Por eso he vuelto a escribir este diario. Si pretendo congraciarme de nuevo con ella, va a ser mejor que aclare primero mis ideas sobre el papel.

Estoy convencido de que, puesto que soy yo el ofensor, me corresponde a mí dar el primer paso, y dudo que ninguno de los dos queramos mantener el intercambio de casas si permanecemos en este incómodo silencio. Pero después de la forma en que nos separamos, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me crea?

¿Me disculpo una vez más? ¿Intento explicarle cómo empezó todo? ¿Hay en realidad alguna excusa para destrozar la vida de una chica que estaba completamente satisfecha con su vida?

Ya sé que no es la primera vez que se me acusa de algo así, pero en el pasado he cometido pecados por omisión —cancelación de citas en el último momento, etc. En esta ocasión, me he tomado el trabajo de planear la cita ideal, y ha terminado siendo un desastre total.

Candy tiene todo el derecho a pedir explicaciones. Y yo debería tener una buena respuesta, o al menos una respuesta que le resultara satisfactoria.

Cuando volaba hacia Inglaterra, solo pensaba ir a saludarla y satisfacer mi curiosidad. Pero a medida que se acercaba el momento de conocerla, pensaba más y más en su cita ideal. Hasta que, no sé en qué preciso momento, se me pasó por la cabeza crear al personaje de Anthony Brower. Aun así, no lo planeé, sino que surgió en el instante en que la vi.

La cuestión es por qué lo hice.

Supongo que quería protegerme. Me sentía fascinado por la personalidad de Candy a través de sus correos, pero no pretendía implicarme emocionalmente. Después de todo, no nos conocemos más que por haber intercambiado casa, pertenecemos a distintos mundos, y vivimos en extremos opuestos del planeta. Así que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que fuéramos a establecer una relación.

La verdad es que quise que la noche del ballet fuera perfecta, y que pensé que para ella no sería lo mismo salir con un desconocido que con el hombre al que había escrito tantos correos hablándole de sí misma. Estaba convencido de que, si le decía quién era, pensaría que quedaba con ella por compasión.

Así que mis intenciones eran caballerosas, o eso me decía, pero mi error fue implicarme mucho más de lo que había calculado. En primer lugar, no debería haberla besado. Debía haber previsto que esos labios rosas que no cesan de moverse mientras habla y que son suaves como la seda, serían mi perdición. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que tras un beso, querría más; que un beso solo me abriría el apetito.

Pero en lugar de reprimirme, me dejé llevar, y eso me condujo a un error aún más grave: sugerir que pasáramos el fin de semana en Cornwall.

¿Qué explicación tengo para eso?

Supongo que podría justificarme diciendo que quería compartir el entusiasmo de Candy por hacer nuevos descubrimientos, pero ni yo mismo me lo creo. Y menos después del beso.

La verdad era que me había enamorado como no lo había hecho en mi vida, y que llegado el momento, no pude concebir acostarme con ella sin antes decirle quién era realmente. Puede que hasta ahora haya mantenido relaciones superficiales, pero jamás antes había mentido.

Sin embargo, contar la verdad significaba hacer estallar la burbuja de felicidad de Candy. Así que me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, y gracias a lo mal que gestioné la situación, la cita soñada se transformó para Candy en una pesadilla. La cruda realidad era que mientras que yo me había enamorado de una mujer maravillosa, de carne y hueso, ella se había enamorado de una ficción.

Candy no quería un baño de realidad. Solo eso explica el horror que le produjo saber que Anthony y yo éramos la misma persona. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que sentía, si ella me miraba como si fuera un asesino? (De hecho, en cierta medida lo era: había matado su fantasía).

Ahora Candy me ha dejado claro lo que piensa, no con palabras, sino con hechos: me echó de casa, rechazó las flores, ha dejado de escribirme.

Un hombre no se arriesga a expresar sus sentimientos a no ser que esté seguro de que van a ser bien recibidos, así que, dadas las circunstancias, creo que la mejor opción es guardar silencio.

**Diario de Candy, 6 de junio **

Esta semana he estado lo más ocupada posible, y he pedido trabajar más turnos en el Empty Bottle. Tengo que evitar pensar en-ya-sabes-quién.

Esta mañana por fin me he sentido lo bastante fuerte como para encender el ordenador y ver si tenía correos. ¡Solo hay uno, de Annie, y estoy encantada de tener noticias suyas! Ha sido un alivio comprobar que Albert no me ha escrito. Seguro que está bien.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _¡Ya estoy conectada!

Hola Candy:

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir. Archie y yo ya estamos instalados en Cairns, pero ha sido un mes de locura entre buscar casa, deshacer cajas y empezar con nuestros nuevos trabajos. Sí, yo también tengo trabajo, en la oficina del astillero en el que han contratado a Archie.

Hasta hoy no he tenido tiempo ni para rascarme.

Tenemos un piso muy agradable y dos salarios, así que estamos muy contentos. Hemos comprado un ordenador de segunda mano y hemos hecho algunos amigos, aunque nunca tendré una amiga como tú.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Londres? ¿Has conocido al inglés de tus sueños?

He estado repasando nuestros correos y me he dado cuenta de que sigues sin saber qué aspecto tiene el ocupante de tu casa, así que voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad.

Albert es alto, rubio, tiene los ojos muy azules cy unas pestañas larguísimas. Jodie G lo comprobó personalmente al acercarse lo más posible a él durante la fiesta que dio después de la carrera de sapos.

Tiene una mandíbula firme, hombros anchos y unos buenos abdominales (que le hemos visto cuando pasea por la playa sin camisa).

Así que no te sorprenderá que se le den bien los deportes. Ya sabes que Archie siempre juega en el campeonato de rugby. Este año, como les faltaba un jugador, le pidieron a Albert que participara y accedió. Debió de ser una buena adquisición, porque ganamos por primera vez en tres años. De hecho, Archie está un poco celoso. Ya sabes el enorme ego que tienen los chicos, ¡qué se le va a hacer!

Escribe pronto y cuéntamelo todo. ¡Te echo muchísimo de menos!

Miles de besos,

Annie

_Para: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Ya estoy conectada!

_Adjunto_: Diario de Candy (125KB)

Hola Annie:

Gracias por escribirme. No tienes ni idea de lo bien que me ha sentado saber de ti.

Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte, pero antes que nada, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estéis contentos en Cairns a pesar de que me va a costar acostumbrarme a no tenerte en la isla.

Gracias por la información sobre Albert. Ahora que lo conozco en persona, sé que lo has descrito perfectamente. Albert vino a la boda de su madre y se pasó a saludarme. Te mando un adjunto para que sepas lo que pasó.

Te va a dar mucha rabia saber que estabas ausente en un momento crucial de mi vida. He usado el escáner de Albert para enviarte una selección de entradas de mi diario. Cuando lo leas sabrás a qué me refiero.

Como es lógico, solo puedes leerlo tú. Por favor, bórralo en cuanto acabes. Después, escríbeme diciendo lo que piensas, por favor.

Gracias por adelantado.

Un fuerte abrazo para los dos,

Candy

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Ya estoy conectada!

¡Vaya, vaya! Me despisto unos días y te conviertes en una mujer fatal. Gracias por dejarme leer tu diario. Debió de ser increíble cuando apareció en tu puerta y te llevó al Big Ben y al ballet. ¡Y tú debías de estar preciosa con el vestido negro! ¿Puedes mandarme una foto?

¡Qué apropiado que fuerais a ver Romeo y Julieta!. Habría dado cualquier cosa por verlo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando quería ser bailarina?

Bueno, ahora hablemos de ti. Comprendo que estés enfadada porque Albert se hiciera pasar por Anthony, pero como tu mejor amiga, tengo que decir que no llego a entenderte. Pensarás que soy una desconsiderada, pero no sé por qué te parece tan terrible lo que ha hecho. Pretendía convertir tu sueño en realidad y, si te soy sincera, cada vez que te imagino aquella noche, se me pone una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por lo que puedo leer entre líneas, Albert te encontró tan guapa con tu vestido negro y se quedó tan subyugado con tu beso, que quiso pasar el fin de semana contigo en Cornwall. Sin embargo, no quiso que vuestra relación alcanzara un punto más… íntimo sin que supieras quién era en realidad. ¿No crees que eso es honorable?

Está claro que no vemos la situación de la misma manera, Candy. Ya sé que no estaba presente y que solo sé lo que pasó por tu diario. Siento no serte útil. ¿Quieres llamarme para que hablemos más sobre ello?

Todo mi amor, Annie

**Diario de Candy, 8 de junio **

Estoy en estado de shock. No puedo creer que Annie no me apoye cuando más la necesito. ¿Por qué no comprende cómo me siento? Siempre ha estado de mi lado, pero ahora no parece que veamos las cosas con los mismos ojos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que el engaño de Albert es comprensible?

¿No se da cuenta de lo humillada que me sentí, ni de cómo se aprovechó de mi ingenuidad? Lo raro sería que no estuviera tan furiosa.

Será mejor que hablemos. La llamaré mañana por la mañana, durante la tarde en Australia, para que aclaremos esto. No me sentiré bien hasta que sepa que está de mi lado.

**Diario de Candy, 9 de junio **

No puedo dormir, así que estoy tomando un vaso de leche caliente y una tostada. Entretanto, intento pensar qué decirle a Annie mañana.

En mi mente se repite una y otra vez la misma conversación:

_Annie: ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada con Albert? _

_Yo: Porque ha mentido y me ha engañado. _

_Annie: Solo quería que tu estancia en Londres fuera perfecta. Reconócelo, Candy, nunca lo habías pasado tan bien como con Anthony. _

_Yo: Puede que sí, pero nada era real. _

_Annie: ¿Y por qué tenía que serlo? _

_Yo: Porque para mí era tan maravilloso que tenía que serlo. Me enamoré de Albert cuando fingía ser Anthony. Ahora no tengo a ninguno de los dos y estoy destrozada porque… porque… _

_Annie: ¿Por qué Candy? _

_Yo: Porque puede que siga enamorada de él. _

Dios mío, necesito ayuda. Creo que es verdad que sigo enamorada de Albert y que quizá ésa sea la razón de que esté tan furiosa con él.

Yo me enamoré locamente de Anthony, y quise creer que él se podía enamorar también locamente de mí, pero solo fingía.

La confusión que siento es una mezcla de ira y desesperación. Así que bajo mi enfado, se oculta un profundo sentimiento de pérdida.

Si Albert se hubiera presentado al conocernos, habríamos hablado de cosas que nos importan a ambos y sobre las que nos habíamos escrito como amigos: nuestras casas, amigos, su madre, mi padre, su novela, Londres. Pero en lugar de ganar un amigo, invertí mi tiempo y mi energía en una fantasía, y lo único que sé en este momento es que nunca podré reponerme, y que ni siquiera puedo hablarlo con Annie.

Lo mejor será que mande un correo a Albert, breve y amistoso, que no deje traslucir cómo me siento. No quiero que sepa que sigo sufriendo, así que tendré que encontrar el tono adecuado.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hola le mie belle ragazze

jaja

Fiebre italiana al milll!

Y es que la nueva historia que ya acabe de leer y que proximamente subire es en la bellisima Italia :) jaja pero no les cuento más.

Pasando a otro tema... Aquí esta el nuevo cap!

Y que tal se esta poniendo esto?

:O :O :O :O

Se que el panorama no es el mejor, pero Candy ya confeso que esta enamorada de Albert .

Y quien no lo estaría, si es el hombre perfecto para muchas de nosotras

Agradezco a todas sus bellisimos reviews y es que me alegran el día jejeje

Como ya saben ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen :)

Disfrutenlo mucho

* * *

_Capítulo 10 _

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¿Sano y salvo en casa?

Querido Albert:

Espero que el viaje fuera bien y que estés en Isla Magnetic trabajando en tu libro.

Por aquí todo va bien, aunque Cidalia está muy nerviosa porque cualquier día de éstos va a ser abuela. Así que cada vez que suena el teléfono, corremos a contestarlo. Si es niño, se llamará Rafael Felipe, y si es niña, Yasmin Cidalia.

No le he dicho que pasaste por aquí y, puesto que ella no ha dicho nada al respecto, asumo que prefieres que no se lo diga.

Buena suerte, Candy

**Diario de Candy, 10 de junio **

Espero haberme expresado en el tono apropiado. He estado a punto de dejarme llevar y de comentar lo bonitos que me parecían los nombres para el bebé y lo que me gustaría llegar a conocerlo.

Como siempre, me salió el impulso de contarle todo lo que siento a Albert, pero afortunadamente, me reprimí.

Ahora toca superar la depresión tras el descalabro con Antony/Albert, y retomar mi excitante vida en Londres —aunque no sea romántica.

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¿Sano y salvo en casa?

Hola Candy:

Gracias por escribirme. Sí, estoy sano y salvo en tu casa. Gracias también por contarme lo del inminente nacimiento del nieto o nieta de Cidalia. Apenas charlo con ella, así que ni siquiera sabía que su hija estuviera embarazada.

Respecto a mi libro, tengo buenas noticias. ¡Por fin me ha llegado la inspiración y las palabras brotan sin pensarlas! Es una pena que haya tardado tanto en arrancar, pero nunca es demasiado tarde.

Si no me comunico durante el resto de mi estancia, será porque estoy escribiendo sin parar.

Saludos, Albert.

_Para: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Ya estoy conectada!

Hola Annie:

Perdona que te contara mi «drama» nada más saber que estabas conectada de nuevo. Gracias por ofrecerte a hablar por teléfono, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor.

He reflexionado sobre lo que me decías de Anthony/Albert, y estoy dispuesta a admitir que quizá he reaccionado desmedidamente y que no he sabido enfrentarme a la desilusión con la madurez suficiente, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

En fin…

Ya lo he superado. Espero haber aprendido la lección.

He escrito a Albert, no para disculparme, porque no creo que deba hacerlo, sino para reanudar la comunicación.

Ya ha vuelto a la isla y nos hemos enviado varios correos muy educados. Se acabó el drama.

Puede que haga una excursión a Cornwall. No tengo por qué renunciar a conocer Inglaterra mejor. Y ya no queda mucho tiempo antes de volver.

Gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo.

Un beso para Archie y otro para ti, Candy

_Querida Candy: _

_Saludos desde Bodo. Espero que estés tan bien como yo estoy en Noruega. Me han contratado en la tripulación de un yate australiano y estoy a punto de zarpar rumbo a Madeira, para luego cruzar el Atlántico hasta Barbados. Desde allí tomaré un barco para volver a casa pasando por Panamá. ¿Querrías venir conmigo? Piensa en todas las islas maravillosas del Pacífico que podríamos visitar de camino. Te envío mi móvil por si acaso. _

_Te echo de menos, Candy. Miles de besos, _

_Brad _

**Diario de Candy, 15 de junio **

Si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, aceptaría la invitación de Brad sin dudarlo. ¡Sería una fantástica aventura cruzar el Pacífico con alguien tan agradable!

El único problema es que he vivido toda mi vida en una isla del Pacífico, así que la idea me resulta mucho menos exótica que ir a visitar una granja en el sur de Gales.

Y aunque Brad sea agradable, hay ocasiones en que eso, que debería ser suficiente, no basta. Y es una lástima, porque al menos los hombres como él no te rompen el corazón.

Espero no convertirme en una de esas mujeres que siempre se enamoran del hombre equivocado.

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _¡Es niño!

Querido Albert:

Rafael Felipe Azevedo nació anoche a las doce y tres minutos. Esta mañana Cidalia ha insistido en que vaya al hospital con ella. ¡Está tan orgullosa! Su hija Julieta está muy bien y encantada de recibir visitas.

No suelo enloquecer con los recién nacidos pero, ¿has visto alguna vez un bebé brasileño, Albert? Rafael es una monada. Tiene el cabello oscuro y unos ojos muy negros y brillantes. Está lleno de energía. Es igualito a su padre, y eso lo dice todo. Ahora comprendo la reputación de guapos que tienen los hombres brasileños.

Por cierto, he tomado una decisión sin consultarte y le he dicho a Cidalia que esta semana no hacía falta que viniera a limpiar. Estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que se merece unos días libres.

Saludos, Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Re: ¡Es un niño!

Querido Albert:

Cidalia me ha pedido que te dé las gracias. Está entusiasmada con las preciosas flores y la tarjeta que le has mandado. Dice que es la primera vez que recibe flores, y ha llorado.

Ha sido un detalle encantador por tu parte y ojalá hubieras visto su cara de alegría.

Julieta también está feliz con la canasta que le has mandado. Dice que eres muy generoso y que se siente como una madre rica.

Espero que estés bien y que sigas inspirado.

Saludos, Candy

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Rose Andley roseA

_Asunto: _Ya hemos vuelto

Querido Albert:

¿Cómo estás, cariño? No falta mucho para que vuelvas. ¡El tiempo vuela!

Jonathan y yo lo pasamos de maravilla en Italia, y ahora estamos entretenidos haciendo planes. Hemos decidido vender nuestras respectivas casas y comprar una en la que empezar desde cero. Todo resulta tan excitante que parecemos dos veinteañeros atolondrados.

Hablando de casas, ayer pasé a ver a Candy y tengo que reconocer que me quedé un poco preocupada. Estaba pálida y ha adelgazado. No creo que sea nada importante, pero la encontré un poco apagada.

No sé qué pasó cuando le pregunté si habías pasado a verla cuando viniste a la boda, pero el caso es que pareció sobresaltarse y se le cayeron las dos tazas que llevaba en la mano.

Se llevó tal disgusto que le sugerí que en lugar de tomar té, asaltáramos tu mueble bar. Y aunque recuperó parte de su vivacidad después de un par de ginebras con tónica, tuve la sensación de que evitaba hablar de ti. Aparte de mencionar que sí os habíais conocido, no me dijo ni una palabra. Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que has hecho algo para ofenderla.

Como sabes, Candy me pareció una mujer excepcional, y estoy tan orgullosa de ti que estaba segura de que le oiría cantar tus alabanzas. Puede que tenga un instinto maternal desmesurado, pero que pareciera incómoda al mencionarte, me inquietó. La infelicidad que observé en ella puede tener distintas causas, así que espero que no esté relacionada contigo.

Por otro lado, y para que veas que no todo fue malo, me contó que estaba planeando un viaje a Cornwall. Le dije que me parecía una idea fantástica. Quizá solo necesite salir unos días de Londres para airearse.

Estoy deseando tener noticias tuyas, Mamá

_Para: _Rose Andley roseA

_De: _Albert Andley ˂

_Asunto: _Re: Ya hemos vuelto

Querida madre:

Me alegro mucho de saber que Jonathan y tú estáis bien y contentos. En cuanto sepas algo de la casa, cuéntamelo.

Respecto a Candy… demuestras una vez más lo intuitiva que eres. Es una mujer maravillosa y me temo que me comporté con una torpeza intolerable al conocerla.

Juro que mis intenciones eran buenas, hasta podría decir que caballerosas, pero todo salió mal. Te evito los detalles. Conociéndote, estoy segura de que no podrías evitar ir a verla para intentar suavizar las cosas, y creo que sería contraproducente.

Sé que estás preocupada, pero no te inquietes. Candy y yo seguimos en contacto.

Concéntrate en tu relación con Jonathan. Os merecéis ser muy felices.

Todo mi amor, Albert

**Diario personal, 15 de junio. **

No soporto la idea de que Candy esté pálida y que haya adelgazado por mi culpa. No he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa desde que recibí el correo de mi madre. Creo que debo llamarla. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me cuelgue.

**Diario de Candy, 15 de junio **

¡Cornwall es una preciosidad! A pesar de que había visto fotografías del campo inglés y sabía que era bonito, no había llegado a hacerme una idea de los maravillosos rincones que iba a descubrir.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera haber tantas casas de campo con tejado de paja, flores en los alféizares de las ventanas —que parecen ojos abiertos en las blancas paredes— y enredaderas trepando por las fachadas.

Jamás había visto un verde tan verde, ni unas ovejas tan blancas —las australianas son beis. Hay flores silvestres por todas partes, junto a la carretera, en los valles boscosos, asomando entre rocas y muros de piedra.

Me alegro muchísimo de haberme decidido a venir a Cornwall, aunque no haya sido en un deportivo verde. Por muy maravilloso que sea Londres, me he dado cuenta de que he echado de menos el aire puro y la simplicidad de la naturaleza. Aquí se ven montañas, acantilados y ¡el mar! La brisa salada me ha hecho sentir cierta nostalgia de casa.

También me puse un poco llorosa al pensar en el fin de semana que nunca tuvo lugar. La verdad es que no dejo de pensar en ello en este momento, mientras me tomo un bollo típico de la zona y recorro las calles adoquinadas de pueblos que se asoman al mar desde los acantilados.

Es una lástima, pero echo de menos a Albert. Aun así, espero que no suene a que he cambiado de opinión. Sigo furiosa con él por haberse hecho pasar por Anthony. Pero eso no impide que sepa que, de haber llegado a pasar juntos un romántico fin de semana, habría sido inolvidable.

Incluso si algún día llegara a casarme y formar una familia, estoy segura de que me habría encantado pensar en aquel loco y apasionado fin de semana de mi juventud.

En lugar de eso, estoy aquí, sola, sentada en la habitación del hotel mientras por la ventana veo zarpar un barco y atravesar la bahía, y me esfuerzo por disfrutar del momento, de la suave luz del atardecer, del aroma del mar, del familiar graznido de las gaviotas… pero no puedo evitar sentirme espantosamente sola.

Es terrible. En este mismo instante imagino a Albert tumbado en la cama, a mi lado, con la camisa desabrochada y dejando entrever sus musculosos abdominales —detalle que solo conozco por la descripción de Annie—. Me mira fijamente y con ojos brillantes de deseo. Alarga la mano para acariciarme el brazo y al instante adivino lo que va a suceder a continuación, y me ruborizo. Luego me pasa los dedos por los labios. Yo se los beso y le mordisqueo las uñas. Me siento terriblemente excitada.

—Ven aquí —susurra con voz ronca y acariciadora.

Yo me inclino hacia él y al aspirar su aroma dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Sé que estamos a punto de hacer el amor y que el sexo va a ser apasionado y enloquecido, sensual, electrizante…

Para, para, para, para. ¡Ya basta!

Que haya escrito esta fantasía solo demuestra que soy una idiota. Sigo furiosa con él por engañarme, y conmigo misma por reaccionar tan irreflexivamente. ¿Por qué todo acabó tan mal cuando podíamos haber tenido una relación maravillosa?

**Diario de Candy, 17 de junio **

¡Dios mío, otro desastre! No exagero: la mayor tragedia de mi vida. Estoy en Londres, acurrucada en posición fetal después de leer la carta más espantosa que podía haber recibido. Albert la ha reenviado desde Australia.

Nada más leerla me ha dado un ataque de pánico. ¡Ayuda! Creo que voy a vomitar.

_ALC Préstamos Hipotecarios _

_Fieldstone House _

_George Street Brisbane _

_Estimada señorita White: _

_Tras haber adquirido la cooperativa de viviendas Northern Home, la hipoteca de la propiedad Sapphire Road 32 en Isla Magnetic, de la que es usted titular, nos pertenece. _

_Lamentamos notificarle que los retrasos en el pago de las cuotas ascienden a la cantidad de 5.450,69 dólares. Por ello, nuestra compañía ALC Préstamos Hipotecarios ha decidido ejecutar su hipoteca por la cantidad total concedida de 46.300 dólares. _

_Para evitar la ejecución, tendrá que saldar la suma total de la deuda acumulada antes del 10 de junio. _

_J.P Swan _

_Director de Recaudación _

**Diario de Candy, 17 de junio **

Estamos a diecisiete y tenía que haber pagado para el diez. ¡La carta debió de llegar mientras Albert estaba en Londres y por eso no la he recibido hasta tan tarde!

No entiendo lo que ha pasado. No puedo soportar la idea de perder la casa.

Acabo de mirar mi cuenta y veo que no se han hecho las transferencias mensuales correspondientes. Pero yo lo dejé arreglado antes de venir… ¿Y por qué no me ha llamado Albert? ¿Habrán ido a embargar la casa? ¿Le habrán echado? Tengo que llamarlo.

Allí es medianoche. Debería esperar, pero si no hablo con él, me va a dar un ataque.

¡Acabo de ver que tenía varios mensajes de Albert en el contestador!

_—Hola Candy. Soy Albert. Por favor, llámame. _

_—Hola Candy, soy yo otra vez. Lo intentaré más tarde. _

Tengo que admitir que, a pesar de la angustia que siento, al oír su voz he sentido un hormigueo en el estómago. Tiene la voz más dulce del mundo. Y aunque parezca una locura, solo oírle me he sentido más tranquila.

Además, que llamara desde mi teléfono es una buena señal. Al menos hasta ayer, seguía en casa.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola hola hermosas! Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus bellos reviews :) por fin el capitilo 11!

pero antes y respondiendo a algunas de sus preguntas...

No hago los capítulos mas largos porque así es la historia D: de verdad lo siento, pero que seria de una buena historia si no te dejaran picada? Yo creo que seria aburrida jajajaja :P

Si! Candy ya admitió que ama a Albert, pero ya saben como podemos ser de orgullosas algunas veces jajajaja, nos pasamos verdad, pero hay que hacernos las difíciles aunque sea un ratito! que si no luego no valoran las cosas jajaja, pero no se preocupen, ambos son tan buenos y están tan hechos el uno para el otro que lo arreglaran :)

Por otro lado estoy triste porque el ultimo cap tuvo menos rating que otros :(, pero agradezco infinitamente a todas las que siguen esta historia, y que creyeron en ella desde que inicio xq sin ustedes esto no tendría sentido, les juro que ni en mis mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría :) asi que a todas ustedes MUCHAS GRACIAS, en especial a Amigocha, Florcita, Chikita Andrew, Candy Fan, Gatita Andrew, Sayuri y Lu de Andrew, quienes hasta la fecha me siguen n.n

Please sigan teniendo paciencia, xq x la escuela no puedo actualizar diario jajajaja, pero sto lo hago por y para ustedes n.n las quiero muchachas n.n

Ademas de que ya estamos en la recta final :(, se que es triste, pero todo tiene un fin, y ahora si empezare con la nueva historia :)

Bueno no me queda mas que decir que la historia no me pertence, es propiedad de Barbara Hannay, así como los personajes que son propiedad de sus respectivas autoras.

* * *

_Capítulo 11 _

_Ring, ring… _

Albert no quería oír el teléfono que le despertaba de un sueño maravilloso. Estaba en Cornwall, con Candy, que en lo alto de un acantilado respiraba profundamente el aire del mar. Su cabello flotaba despeinado al viento; llevaba una falda verde oscura que se le ajustaba a las caderas y una camisa blanca de manga larga con volantes en la pechera y en los puños. Una camisa de pirata. El aire aplastaba la tela contra su cuerpo, marcando su delgada cintura y las tentadoras curvas de sus senos.

Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, las mejillas sonrosadas y un cálido brillo en los ojos. Le abría los brazos y él corría hacia ella en un estado de felicidad plena, flotando…

_Ring, ring… _

«No, por favor. Estoy a punto de cobijarme en los brazos de Candy».

_Ring, ring. _

Completamente despierto por la llamada de teléfono, Albert se resistió a moverse porque recordaba haber oído que los sueños se desvanecían en cuanto uno entraba en acción. Además, ¿quién podía llamar en mitad de la noche?

La respuesta atravesó su mente como un rayo.

Candy, que llamaba de Londres preocupada por las noticias de su casa.

Se incorporó de un salto y levantó el auricular.

—¿Hola?

—¿Albert? Soy Candy.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—La verdad es que muy aliviada de oír tu voz.

Candy sonrió en la oscuridad, contento de que le dijera esas palabras a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Puesto que contestas el teléfono, deduzco que no te han echado de casa. Estaba preocupada por la carta que me reenviaste. ¿Sabías que era de la compañía hipotecaria con la que tengo el crédito?

—Sí, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, Candy.

—No puedo evitarlo. ¿Se han puesto en contacto contigo?

—Ayer pasó alguien por aquí que pretendía darme la notificación de embargo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Candy con voz temblorosa—. Entonces, ¿es verdad que van a quitarme la casa?

—No pueden. Lo he arreglado todo, así que tranquilízate —dijo Albert con dulzura, ansioso por liberarla de la angustia.

Sabía lo apegada que estaba Candy a su casa, y no soportaba saber lo que debía de estar sufriendo al añadirse aquella preocupación al golpe emocional del que él era responsable.

En otras circunstancias, habría aprovechado la ocasión para disculparse por lo que había sucedido en Londres, pero en aquel momento, lo más importante era apaciguar su inquietud.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo has resuelto, Albert? ¿Cómo?

—Muy sencillamente. Para algo soy banquero.

—Ya, pero ¿qué has hecho?

—Como te he dicho, la compañía envió a alguien llamado Ross Fink al que por lo visto conoces.

—Claro que sí. Toda la isla le conoce. Es el repartidor de paquetes del ferry. No tenía ni idea que fuera agente de embargos.

—La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado por ti, así que le pedí que se sentara y me explicara la situación, y luego le dije que esperara mientras yo llamaba a la compañía hipotecaria en Brisbane.

—¡Vaya, Albert! Muchas gracias.

—No me costó nada; es el tipo de trabajo que hago a diario —dijo él, pero le enterneció el tono de sentido agradecimiento de Candy—. Me pusieron con Jason Swan, el director del departamento de ejecuciones hipotecarias, y le dije que actuaba como tu representante. Le expliqué que trabajo en un banco, que conocía perfectamente el sistema, e insistí en que estaría cometiendo un grave error si procedía a la ejecución.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Candy, como si hubiera hecho un milagro.

—Le advertí de que, si seguía adelante, se vería envuelto en un litigio del que no saldría bien parado. Le conté que estabas en Londres y que la carta te había llegado con retraso. Luego le aseguré que, si me daba los datos de la cuenta, transferiría el dinero de inmediato.

—¡De inmediato! —dijo Candy, alarmada.

—Tranquila, Candy. Ya te he dicho que está todo solucionado.

—No querrás decir que has pagado mi deuda…

—Ha sido muy sencillo —dijo Albert, intentando quitarle importancia porque sabía lo independiente que era Candy y temía que se sintiera incómoda.

—Has… has sido muy amable. Muchísimas gracias, Albert. Pero no tiene nada de sencillo. Te debo más de cinco mil dólares —dijo ella, adoptando de nuevo un tono más de preocupación que de alivio—. Dime dónde tengo que hacer la transferencia y…

—No hace falta que te molestes por ahora. Lo importante es que el problema está resuelto. Ya hablaremos más adelante.

—No soporto deber dinero, Albert.

Él suspiró.

—Y haces muy bien, Candy. Pero mientras estés en Inglaterra, es mejor que cuentes con ese dinero. Te quedan un par de semanas y deberías darte algunos caprichos.

Candy intentó protestar en varias ocasiones, pero Albert se lo impidió. Incluso hizo una broma.

—Además, me interesa tener una pequeña inversión en una isla tan maravillosa como ésta.

—Lo que no comprendo —dijo finalmente Candy— es qué ha pasado. Ordené que se hiciera una transferencia mensual.

Albert le explicó que ese tipo de errores eran frecuentes. Bastaba con que alguien no hubiera rellenado la solicitud correspondiente o hubiera tecleado mal un dígito de la cuenta.

—En cualquier caso, ALC no siguió el procedimiento adecuado —siguió Albert—. Tomaron la decisión de ejecutar el crédito precipitadamente y no te dieron aviso con suficiente tiempo.

—Seguí con la compañía que había usado mi abuela —dijo Candy—, pero se ve que ha sido absorbida por otra.

Albert le sugirió que se cambiara a un banco de prestigio; Candy le dijo que lo haría y le dio las gracias efusivamente. Al darse cuenta de que la conversación estaba a punto de concluir, Albert pensó frenéticamente en cómo prolongarla, pero finalmente, fue Candy quien preguntó:

—¿Qué tal va la novela?

—Muy bien —dijo Albert—. Trabajo entre doce y diecisiete horas a diario. Me gustaría tener un primer borrador antes de marcharme.

—Me alegro por ti —Candy había adoptado su tono más cálido y amable—. ¿Y qué tal le va la vida a Beth Harper?

—No te lo vas a creer, pero ya no es una novela policíaca, sino un libro de autoayuda dedicado a nuestra generación y a cómo organizar sus finanzas —contestó Albert. Pero no quería perder el tiempo hablando de sí mismo—. ¿Qué tal te fue en Cornwall?

Tras una prolongada pausa, Candy finalmente respondió:

—Muy bien. Es… es precioso.

Albert habría querido darse de cabezazos contra la pared por haber sacado un tema tan delicado.

—Ya que estamos hablando… —dijo ella, como si necesitara cambiar de tema— me gustaría saber si sigues pensando en volver el treinta.

Albert tuvo que ahuyentar de su mente las imágenes que había invocado de ellos dos en un acogedor hotelito en Cornwall.

—La verdad es que no he comprado el billete todavía, pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

—Muy bien. Yo tampoco he pensado en hacer ningún cambio, así que supongo que nos cruzaremos en mitad del océano.

Albert sintió un agujero en el estómago.

—Supongo que sí.

—Y ahora te he despertado en mitad de la noche y no paro de hablar. Será mejor que te deje dormir.

—De acuerdo —dijo Albert a regañadientes, aceptando que Candy estaba ansiosa por colgar—. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Candy

Después de colgar, Albert se quedó sentado en la oscuridad, escuchando el silencio de la casa y el lejano rumor de las olas en la playa. Candy había vuelto a dejarle muy claro que no tenía la menor intención de dar una segunda oportunidad a su relación.

Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a la isla se sintió desesperadamente solo.

**Diario de Candy, 17 de junio **

Me siento mucho mejor después de haber hablado con Albert. ¡Qué suerte he tenido intercambiando mi casa con un experto en finanzas!

A pesar de que lo he despertado ha estado absolutamente encantador. Y no sé cómo podré agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí. En cuanto ha empezado a explicarlo, con voz pausada y con el tono de autoridad que le da saber de lo que está hablando, me he sentido mucho más tranquila y he podido respirar.

Casi es mejor que esté en Australia, porque de haberlo tenido cerca lo habría abrazado y le hubiera cubierto de besos, lo cual habría sido completamente inapropiado.

Lo único que me preocupa es que haya insistido en que le devuelva el dinero más adelante. Quizá no quería darme los detalles de su cuenta por teléfono. Al final me he dado por vencida para evitar discutir, después de lo amable que había sido.

Sin embargo, en cuanto me ha preguntado por Cornwall he reaccionado como una estúpida y me he quedado sin habla. La emoción me ha embargado al imaginarnos juntos, y he llegado a ponerme colorada, como si tuviera a Albert delante y él pudiera leerme el pensamiento y adivinar la fantasía que había escrito en mi diario. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que lo había imaginado en mi cama, en actitud sensual, con el torso descubierto y acariciando mis labios? Y aún más.

Menos mal que las fantasías son privadas.

Después de pasar ese bache, seguimos la conversación y volví a agradecerle profusamente su ayuda.

Pero debo de ser la persona más desagradecida del mundo porque cuando colgué, en lugar de aliviada, solo me sentía triste.

**Diario de Candy, 18 de junio **

Hoy he dejado de preocuparme por el dinero que debo a Albert. Tenía toda la razón al decir que me vendría bien durante mis últimos días en Londres. Solo me queda un fin de semana y he planeado un montón de cosas para las que voy a necesitar dinero. Ésta es la lista:

1. Comprar dos tazas para sustituir la que rompí.

2. Comprar regalos para mis amigos, especialmente para Annie y Archie. Incluso algo pequeño para Jodie G y su hijo.

3. Comprar un detalle para la madre de Albert en agradecimiento a lo bien que se ha portado conmigo.

4. Invitar a mis compañeros del Empty Bottle a un par de copas.

5. Visitar la Nacional Portrait Gallery por última vez. He ido ya dos veces, pero me encanta ver los retratos de los ingleses famosos, desde Ricardo III a Los Beatles.

6. Cortarme el pelo en Edgar's, una de las exclusivas peluquerías londinenses. ¡Quiero volver a casa lo más guapa posible!

Creo que eso es todo. De hecho estoy tan ocupada haciendo un montón de cosas que apenas tengo tiempo de escribir en mi diario. Es lo mejor que podía pasarme, porque en cuanto me paro, no dejo de pensar en un hombre inglés muy concreto.

Me cuesta creer que solo voy a conocer al verdadero Albert por correo electrónico, y que el que conocí interpretaba un papel para el que utilizaba la información personal que yo misma le había proporcionado.

Sin embargo, ahora que ha salvado mi casa, no puedo evitar pensar que no es el primer favor que me hace.

Desde el primer momento Albert se ha comportado con una extrema amabilidad y consideración. Primero, me mandó el libro sobre Londres; luego le pidió a su madre que se pasara a verme y que me ayudara a superar mi fobia al metro; después, mandó unos regalos preciosos a Cidalia y a Julieta. Ahora, ha impedido que perdiera mi casa.

Podría decir que he podido contar con él en todo momento. Y cuando veo las cosas desde ese punto de vista, no puedo dejar de pensar que al hacer de Anthony también pretendía ser amable.

Viendo las cosas en perspectiva y sumando los demás detalles, no parece tan descabellada la idea de que su objetivo fuera hacerme un último favor al convertir en realidad mi fantasía de salir con un inglés.

Y si es así, mi reacción debió de parecerle de lo más desagradecida y grosera.

Entonces pienso en su beso, que me cuesta describir como un acto de amabilidad porque estoy segura de que estaba cargado de deseo y sensualidad, y pienso que en ese momento era el verdadero Albert, en su versión más primitiva y embriagadora… Al menos antes de que recordara que estaba interpretando el papel de caballero y se echara atrás… Para luego llamar al día siguiente y proponerme el plan de Cornwall.

Y cuanto más pienso en ello, más vueltas le doy a lo que podría haber sucedido si… Si hubiéramos ido a Cornwall; si le hubiera dejado explicarse; si no le hubiera echado de casa; si no hubiera rechazado las flores; si le hubiera llamado.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que ya no estoy tan segura de tener la razón y que quiero disculparme.

Si pudiera verlo una última vez… Pero eso no va a suceder, y no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida imaginando cómo habrían sido las cosas si…

_Para: _Candy White ˂

_De: _Annie Britter anbrit86

_Asunto: _¡Tu Albert!

Hola Candy:

Espero que estés disfrutando de tus últimos días en Londres. Me encantaría estar en la isla para darte la bienvenida. Me han contado que se va a organizar una gran fiesta de despedida para tu inquilino.

Seguro que Jodie G hace un último intento de conquistarlo. Ya sabemos que nunca se da por vencida. Menos mal que no te importaría que llegara a pasar algo entre ellos.

Quizá a partir de ahora te dediques a intercambiar tu casa y conocer mundo. Ya te veo en Grecia, o en Italia. Si alguna vez te decides por Las Vegas, dímelo.

Bromas aparte, Candy, te deseo un buen viaje de vuelta. Intentaré ir a verte lo antes posible.

Estoy como loca por charlar contigo. Te adora, Annie

**Diario de Candy, 24 de junio **

He tomado una decisión crucial. La última vez que vi a Albert estaba enfadada y confusa y no le di la oportunidad de explicarse. Ahora necesito hablar con él, y me corresponde a mí intentar una reconciliación.

Así que he trazado un plan: voy a cambiar mi billete para coincidir con él en Londres. Después de hablar sobre lo que pasó, le daré un cheque por la suma que le debo. Así quedará todo zanjado.

Le veré en Heathrow y me comportaré como una verdadera dama —espero que lo más guapa posible. Así podremos mantener la conversación que debía haber tenido lugar hace varias semanas.

Sé que es tarde para cambiar o revivir el pasado, que no iremos a Cornwall ni ninguna maravillosa locura por el estilo, pero al menos tendré la conciencia tranquila y… Y no sé qué más.

Ahora que he tomado la decisión, me siento mucho mejor.

**Diario personal, 29 de junio **

No puedo creer que esté llegando al final de mi estancia aquí. Voy a echar de menos tantas cosas de esta isla: las magníficas vistas del mar, las inmensas playas de arena blanca y palmeras, la cegadora luz del mediodía, los loros que vienen a comer a mi balcón…

También voy a echar de menos el silencio y los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Pero ahora ya es tarde y me gustaría haber explorado más, haber aprendido más sobre la flora y la fauna…

Quizá lo que más vaya a echar de menos sea el buen carácter de los australianos, su actitud relajada y amistosa, la calma con la que se toman las cosas.

Cuando vuelva al banco —me dan escalofríos— y a George Johnson le den uno de sus ataques, pienso limitarme a sonreír y decirle: «Tranquilo, amigo, no hay de qué preocuparse».

Encima me voy de la isla en el mejor momento del año, tal y como dijo Candy. El aire es fresco y limpio, y la temperatura, perfecta para dar largos paseos por la playa.

Es como estar en el paraíso. O lo sería si Candy estuviera conmigo.

**Diario de Candy, 30 de junio **

Esta última semana ha sido una montaña rusa emocional. Estoy triste por dejar Londres y a los amigos que he hecho en el trabajo, a Cidalia y su familia, a la madre de Albert.

Ya he hecho las maletas y me he despedido de mis lugares favoritos, he dado y recibido regalos, y me han organizado varias fiestas de despedida. He devuelto la llave de Alberty he llorado un montón.

Pero hoy no puedo llorar porque tengo que presentar mi mejor aspecto. Estoy en Heathrow y dentro de unas horas volaré hacia Australia, pero por el momento me encuentro en la terminal de Llegadas y acabo de ver en la pantalla que el vuelo de Albert acaba de aterrizar.

Sé que he asumido un gran riesgo al decidir darle esta sorpresa, pero he ensayado lo que voy a decirle un centenar de veces, y necesito encontrarme con él cara a cara. Ahora solo queda hacer las cosas bien.

Tengo que tener paciencia porque Albert todavía tiene que pasar por Inmigración y recoger la maleta. Cuando llegue, estará aturdido y, como no espera verme, la situación puede resultarle extraña. Pensaba que escribir me serviría para calmarme, pero la verdad es que no sé si está ayudándome demasiado.

Ya he ido dos veces al servicio para retocarme el maquillaje. Tengo que reconocer que el corte que me han hecho en Edgar's me favorece. En lugar de la melena indómita que suelo lucir, me han dejado unos preciosos tirabuzones.

Edgar ha insistido en que debía utilizar los productos adecuados, así que vuelvo a la isla con una bolsa llena de acondicionador, crema enriquecida con vitaminas y mascarilla capilar, aunque me temo que una vez llegue a casa, me resignaré a la humedad tropical y mi cabello volverá a su ser natural.

Ha pasado más de media hora y Albert debe de estar a punto de aparecer. Hay gente de todas las partes del mundo y de todos los tipos: ejecutivos, mujeres indias en sari, jóvenes con vaqueros rotos. No tengo ni idea de cómo irá vestido Albert. De pronto me ha dado pánico pensar que pueda pasar y no lo vea. Siempre he asumido que lo vería porque es alto y rubio y porque tengo una especie de radar que lo localizaría en cualquier parte, pero ahora que estoy rodeada de tanta gente, empiezo a dudarlo. Quizá debería haberle avisado.

Voy a quedarme junto a la puerta.

Sigo en Heathrow. Ha pasado una hora y Albert no ha aparecido. No creo que haya podido salir por ningún otro lado. He oído a un hombre hablar con acento australiano y me ha confirmado que llegaba en el número del vuelo de Albert. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conservar la calma. Voy a seguir donde estoy. Es imposible que no lo vea.

¡Dios mío, no tengo ni idea de dónde está Albert y, si no me voy, perderé mi avión! Ahora estoy preocupada. ¿Qué puede haber pasado? Me niego a considerar la posibilidad de que Jodie Grimshaw lo haya seducido durante la fiesta de despedida y le haya convencido de que se quede con ella y con su hijo hiperactivo. No es posible. No pienso dedicarle ni un segundo a ese pensamiento.

He olvidado el discurso que tenía preparado y estoy tan angustiada que, si llegara a ver a Albert, no sé si sería capaz de articular palabra. De todas formas, da lo mismo, porque tengo que irme.

Mi plan ha fracasado. Tengo que guardar el diario y pasar la Aduana. Estoy a punto de llorar. Siento el corazón en el pecho como una pesada piedra. Sé que es una tontería, pero no hago más que pensar en _Romance en Westminster_, y en la escena en que Vanesa parte en el autobús rojo, y la cámara enfoca el rostro de Richard.

Me siento como él. No puedo subir en el avión hasta ver a Albert una vez más, pero… ¿dónde se ha metido?


	13. Una sorpresa esperada

Hola mis hermosas lectoras! Les tengo una muy triste noticia, y es que estsa bella historia ha llegado a su fin :(

Solo queda un pequeño epilogo, el cual por cierto no es mi favorito, digo he amado toda la historia, pero siento que al epilogo le hizo falta algo mas :(

Ademas de que este capitulo se queda así, tal cual no hay mas, ni dicen que pasa despues de la ultima frase

Asi que someteremos esto a una votación n.n

Ustedes me dicen que hacer si?

1) Dejo la historia tal y como esta, y por lo tanto el proximo seria el último cap.

2) El epilogo lo subo como un cap más y dejan que mi retorcida imaginación haga un nuevo epilogo sobre lo que a mi me hubiera gustado que pasara jajaja

3)Hago un cap antes del epilogo, aun convierto el epilogo un un mini cap y hago otro epilogo (espero que este no las haha hecho bolas)

Bueno escojan entre las tres opciones n.n y sigo abierta a sugerencias :)

Asi que espero sus reviews para saber que deciden si? Nuevamente les agradezco a todas las que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia n.n Ya que es por todas ustedes que esto sigue en pie.

Las quiero chicas, disfruten el capitulo que creo yo que es sumamente bello y romantico .

Y las dejo con la pregunta del millon de dolares o si lo prefieren libras (ya que hablamos de Londres jajaja)

**¿Dónde está Albert?**

Nuevamente reitero que la historia y personajes no me pertenecen, no soy mas que una adaptadora :)

Enjoy it n.n

_Capítulo 12 _

El ferry chocó contra el muelle en la Bahía Nelly y la sacudida despertó a Candy.

Se incorporó desorientada y al mirar por la ventana vio el familiar edificio de la terminal y una fila de maceteros gigantes con palmeras. Más allá se vislumbraban las colinas cubiertas de eucaliptos, y por encima de todo ello, la cúpula azul del cielo del atardecer.

Estaba a salvo. En su isla.

Candy sabía que debía alegrarse de estar en casa, pero era la primera vez que volvía a la isla y ni su abuela ni Annie salían a recibirla. Y peor aún era que no había conseguido hablar con Albert al salir de Inglaterra. La preocupación de que pudiera haberle sucedido algo la había torturado durante todo el vuelo de regreso. Seguía sin tener ni idea. Al llegar a Brisbane había llamado a Chelsea, pero había saltado el contestador automático.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo después de veinticuatro horas de viaje, y estaba deseando meterse en la cama y dormir durante una semana, o un mes entero.

Phil, uno de los trabajadores del ferry, la ayudó a bajar su equipaje a tierra.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en Londres?

—De maravilla.

Candy consiguió forzar una sonrisa antes de despedirse e ir al aparcamiento, donde su destartalado y leal coche la esperaba, en la plaza que Albert le había indicado que lo dejaría, con la llave escondida en el tubo de escape.

Candy metió el equipaje en el maletero y lo cerró. Con un gran bostezo, se sentó tras el volante y puso el motor en marcha, que respondió a la primera. Tras bajar la ventanilla, maniobró para salir del aparcamiento. El viento le alborotó el cabello mientras ascendía por la colina de la Bahía Geoffrey. Desde lo alto Candy divisó el mar, cuyas aguas, como sucedía a aquella hora del día, parecían un manto de plata con reflejos de lavanda.

Contemplándolo, Candy se sintió más animada por un instante, pero al siguiente volvió a sentirse invadida por la tristeza.

Quizá con el tiempo recuperaría su viejo ser y empezaría a sentirse ella misma. O quizá no.

Por el momento, estaba demasiado cansada y abatida emocionalmente como para sentir ninguna clase de felicidad. Se sentía como un globo desinflado y olvidado en un rincón al finalizar una fiesta.

Finalmente, divisó su casa a través de los árboles, recorrió el terroso sendero de acceso que zigzagueaba entre los arbustos y aparcó en el garaje. Luego llevó rodando las maletas hasta la puerta de entrada.

La llave estaba bajo la maceta y al tomarla pensó que, hacía apenas unas horas, los dedos de Albert la habían usado.

«Eres tonta. Tienes que dejar de pensar en él», se dijo.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, sin el habitual ruido de los goznes. Candy entró y respiró profundamente. Estaba ordenada y olía a limpio, y Candy creyó intuir la leve fragancia del personal aroma de Albert.

Miró a su alrededor buscando detalles. Albert había puesto las cosas exactamente donde ella las había dejado, de manera que parecía que no había pasado el tiempo desde que se fuera. También había dejado notas repartidas por la habitación, en las que Candy reconoció al instante su puntiaguda caligrafía.

_He regado esta planta y sigue viva. Observa que han salido hojas nuevas. No he dejado agua en el plato y no hay ni un mosquito. _

Candy sonrió y se llevó la nota al pecho donde el corazón le latía con fuerza. Tomó otra nota que encontró pegada a la pared, cerca del interruptor de la luz: _La salamandra ha tenido hijitos. Viven detrás del cuadro y se llaman Leonard, Zac y Elizabeth. _

Candy sonrió aún más y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Fue a por la nota que había sobre la mesa de la cocina: _El grifo ya no gotea. _

—Increíble —dijo en voz alta—. Además de cuidar de las plantas y de las salamandras, Albert es fontanero. ¡Qué hombre!

Usó un tono sarcástico, para demostrar que no se sentía emocionada, pero tuvo que contener un sollozo. Al volverse, descubrió una nota pegada al frigorífico: _Champán y bombones en el interior. _

—¡Oh, no, Albert!

No podía soportar que fuera tan considerado y detallista cuando ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y darle algunas explicaciones.

Abrió el frigorífico y descubrió una botella de champán francés y una caja de bombones belgas. ¿Dónde habría encontrado unos productos tan lujosos en la isla? Candy se sintió embargada por la emoción e intentó convencerse de que solo era el cansancio. No podía dejarse llevar por el llanto, porque si empezaba a llorar, temía no ser capaz de parar.

Pestañeando con fuerza, llevó el equipaje al dormitorio. El sol se filtraba por las persianas venecianas de bambú, proyectando un estampado rayado sobre la alfombra de cuerda y la colcha de la cama que Albert había hecho a la perfección. Sobre cada una de las almohadas había una nota. En una decía: _Tenemos que hablar, Candy_. En la otra: _Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… _

El corazón de Candy latió con ligereza, como si le hubieran brotado dos alas que quisieran elevarla en el aire. Al mismo tiempo las rodillas le fallaron y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

¿Qué significaban aquellas notas? ¿Dónde, cuándo y cómo podían hablar? ¿Dónde estaba Albert? Su inquietud había sido borrada por el desconcierto, la sorpresa y la recuperación de un rayo de esperanza. No estaba segura de que Albert necesitara tanto como ella aclarar las cosas, pero al menos… Miró a su alrededor buscando frenéticamente alguna otra nota. Encendió la luz de la mesilla. Nada.

Quizá había mandado un correo. No tenía sentido dejarse llevar y buscar sentidos ocultos en el hecho de que le hubiera dejado un par de notas.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza muy fría. Se haría un té.

Pero antes fue al cuarto de baño y encontró una nota en el espejo. Era más larga que las demás y parecía una lista. Candy se acercó, temblorosa, y la leyó:

_Diez razones por las que tengo que ver a Candy de nuevo: _

_1. Para disculparme por lo torpe que fui en Londres. _

_2. Para explicarle que jamás le haría daño premeditadamente. _

_3. Para decirle que sus correos me han alegrado mis días. _

_4. Y mis noches. _

_5. Para decirle que he cambiado desde que la conozco en persona. _

_6. Que ha cambiado mi vida radicalmente. _

_7. Para decirle que necesito volver a besarla. _

_8. Una vez más. _

_9. Y otra. _

_10. Y otra más. _

Candy lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y se giró hacia él con la mano en el pecho. Si era uno de sus vecinos, no contestaría. No se sentía capaz de mantener una charla intrascendente sobre sus vacaciones.

Pero si se trataba de Candy…

Tomó el auricular como si fuera una bomba de relojería.

—¿Hola? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—¡Por fin has llegado! ¡Bienvenida!

—¿Albert?

—¿Cómo estás, Candy?

Albert sonaba como si sonriera, y Candy se sintió de súbito estúpidamente feliz.

—Muy bien, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Te esperaba antes.

—Cambié el billete por uno que salía más tarde.

—Ah. ¿Estás ya instalada?

—No. Acabo de llegar —dejándose llevar por el impulso, bromeó—: Llevo un rato limpiando y recogiendo este desastre.

—¿Qué desastre?

—El que me ha dejado alguien que ha estado instalado aquí los últimos meses.

—¡Parece mentira! Algunos hombres son verdaderamente desconsiderados.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Se produjo un silencio y Candy temió que su broma le hubiera sentado mal.

—¿Albert?

—¿Sí?

—He estado en el cuarto de baño.

—¿Estaba especialmente desordenado? —preguntó él con cautela.

—Mucho.

Tras otra breve pausa, Albert dijo:

—Da la impresión de que el tipo que ha estado en tu casa debería disculparse.

—No va a ser necesario —Candy tragó antes de añadir—: Me ha encantado la nota.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó una carcajada seguida de un suspiro de alivio. Candy no pudo contener por más tiempo la curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estás? Te esperé en Heathrow, pero no llegaste. Quería hablar contigo.

—¡Oh, Candy! ¿De verdad me esperaste?

—¿Qué te pasó? No te vi.

—No tomé el vuelo.

—¿De verdad? —Candy se sintió sacudida como si la hubiera atravesado un rayo—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque quería estar aquí cuando llegaras.

—¿Aquí?

—En la isla. Estoy en la playa y puedo ver tu casa a través de los árboles. Veo la luz encendida en tu dormitorio.

Aunque oscurecía y el camino apenas era visible, Candy corrió colina abajo. Cuando llegó a la parte final pudo ver la figura de un hombre alto recortada contra la arena blanca. Era Albert, que se dirigía hacia ella.

Candy echó a correr. Los dos corrieron con los brazos abiertos. Y por fin…

Albert la tomó en sus brazos. Parecía preocupado y nervioso y al mismo tiempo infinitamente aliviado. Candy quería decirle todo lo que tenía preparado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, él la besó… prolongadamente.

Luego permanecieron sobre la arena caliente, observando la luna ascender sobre el mar como un gran disco de oro bruñido. Candy apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Albert mientras él pensaba que nunca había sido tan feliz.

—He cometido muchos errores —dijo Albert —. Pero estoy convencido de que todos me conducían a este momento —besó los labios de Candy—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo llevo enamorado de ti?

Candy fingió reflexionar largamente.

—¿Quizá desde que me viste con el vestido negro el día del ballet?

Albert rio.

—Estabas preciosa, pero había sucedido mucho antes.

—Cuéntamelo todo —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa—. Estoy deseando oírlo.

—Deja que lo piense… —Albert la estrechó contra sí—. Creo que empecé a darme cuenta al darme cuenta de lo contento que estaba al pensar en ir a Londres por la boda de mi madre. Ya para entonces esperaba tus correos ansiosamente. Me encantaban tus ansias de aventura y deseaba compartirlas contigo.

—¿Entonces no tuvo nada que ver con mi aspecto?

—¿Bromeas?

—Dímelo. A las chicas nos gusta oír esas cosas.

Albert se dio cuenta de que con Candy le resultaba sencillo.

—Tengo que reconocer que solo mirar la fotografía que tienes en el frigorífico me excitaba. Debo haberme pasado horas mirándote las piernas y preguntándome cuál sería el color exacto de tus ojos. Así que cuando te conocí en persona, perdí la cabeza.

Candy sonrió y sus ojos azules centellearon. Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Albert.

—Entonces no tengo la culpa de que no escribieras la novela.

—No, el único culpable era yo. Se ve que la ficción no se me da bien —consciente de que debía sacar un tema sensible, Albert frunció el ceño—. Candy, ¿me perdonarás algún día por haberme inventado a Anthony Brower?

—Claro que sí —dijo ella con una calma absoluta—. Siento haberme puesto de aquella manera. Por eso te esperaba en Heathrow, para decirte que sabía que lo habías hecho para hacerme feliz.

—En parte sí —Albert alzó la mirada hacia la luna, que proyectaba una estela plateada sobre el agua—. Pero como temía no cumplir tus expectativas, preferí ocultarme tras una máscara, y fui tan estúpido como para creer que lo entenderías.

—Ahora sí lo comprendo —Candy posó la mano en el brazo de él con delicadeza—. Pero Albert Andley me gusta más que Anthony Brower.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Albert, sonriendo con ansiedad.

—Para empezar, Albert vive en mi ciudad favorita.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Y tiene una madre maravillosa, de la que ya me siento amiga.

—Ella te adora.

—Y le gusta mi isla.

—También es cierto. Le encanta.

—Tal vez debería mencionar que cada vez que lo miró siento en mi interior un estallido de fuegos artificiales.

—Candy…

—Además de que es muy dulce.

—¿Dulce?

Candy sonrió.

—No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa. Albert Andley es amable y considerado. Me mandó un libro sobre Londres, y desde ese momento ha hecho lo posible por hacerme feliz —Candy hundió la nariz en su cuello—. Aparte de que huele de una manera que me hace enloquecer —le besó la barbilla—. Pero ¿te gustaría saber lo mejor de todo?

—Claro —dijo Albert conteniendo la risa.

—Albert no siempre se comporta como un caballero, y tengo la intuición de que el hombre de las cavernas que oculta en su interior me va a encantar.

Con un grito entre la risa y una exclamación, Albert se puso en pie de un salto y tomó a Candy en sus brazos.

—¡No puedes llevarme en brazos hasta casa!

—Al menos voy a intentarlo.

—Mejor déjame en el suelo, así podremos correr.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola hola chicas!

Se que no tengo perdón alguno! Pero les haré un resumen jaja

Resulta que por alguna extraña razón siempre pasa lo mismo antes de salir de vacaciones de semana santa...

Los profesores se emocionan con las tareas trabajos, exámenes etc. etc.

En resumidas cuentas tengo muchas practicas por entregar, dos seminarios en puerta, y todos mis parciales, tanto de laboratorio como de teoria :(

he de decir q uno ya lo hice, lo cual representa una carga menos jajajaja XD

pero tengo dos esta semana y son casi seguidos.

Entonces como entrando de vacaciones volveremos al periodo de exámenes, no se me hará tan fácil continuar con la historia como se los había prometido, tenía pensado hacer dos caps mas uno antes del epílogo y uno después de, pero se me hará complicado por las razones antes explicadas y es q gracias a eso mi creatividad e inspiración hicieron plop... se han muerto completamente, es feo pero es la triste verdad, juro que intente hacer el otro cap, pero simplemente no salio u.u

Así que mis bellas niñas, si les prometo un capítulo más, pero no les prometo subirlo pronto, espero de verdad, que el estrés pase pronto y regrese mi inspiración :(

Un saludo a todas y gracias por seguir esta historia...

Y aquí el epílogo :)

* * *

_Epílogo _

_Para: _Albert Andley ˂

_De: _Candy White ˂

_Asunto: _Mi primera carta de amor

Mi queridísimo Albert:

Para ahora debes de estar sano y salvo en Chelsea. Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

Como supondrás, ya te echo de menos, pero he prometido no quejarme. ¿Cómo voy a quejarme si te he tenido para mí durante dos maravillosas semanas?

Me siento honrada de que me hayas contado los cambios que quieres hacer en tu vida, dedicándote más tiempo a ti mismo y a tu vida personal… conmigo.

Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió enormemente que me dieras a leer tu diario, y que a mí me costó darte el mío (sobre todo por lo que escribí estando en Cornwall). Pero fue una gran idea, porque contribuyó a unirnos y a que en poco tiempo nos hayamos conocido más profundamente.

Ahora que estás en Londres, tengo que organizar las cosas para septiembre. ¡Has sido tan encantador sugiriendo que celebremos la boda aquí! ¡Qué ensueño celebrarla en la playa, a la puesta de sol! Aunque sabes que soy tan feliz que me alegraría incluso si la celebráramos en el metro.

La semana que viene voy a pasar unos días con Annie y Archie. Como comprenderás, estoy deseando exhibir mi preciosa sortija de compromiso, y salir con Annie a comprar los vestidos del día de la boda. Está como loca por ser la dama de honor.

Me alegro mucho de que vayas a ir a Escocia a ver a tu padre y de que le hayas invitado a la boda. Estoy deseando conocerlo.

Buena suerte con el final del libro. Aunque sabes que yo soy el ejemplo perfecto del tipo de lector al que va dirigido y ya te he dicho que es fantástico. Hasta yo mejoraría el estado de mis finanzas si siguiera tus consejos.

Estoy segura de que todas las editoriales a las que se lo envíes van a querer publicarlo, y pronto serás un autor famoso y en la contraportada del libro se anunciará que divides tu tiempo entre Londres y una isla tropical de Australia.

Tus lectores lo encontrarán terriblemente romántico. También pensarán que tu esposa es la mujer más afortunada del mundo, y estarán en lo cierto.

Te mando todo mi amor, mi amable, inteligente y sexy caballero inglés.

Hasta mañana y todas las mañanas de nuestra vida.

Millones de besos, Candy

* * *

Y hasta aquí el epilogo :)

No me maten jajaja

recuerden q yo no escribi la historia jajajaja

Espero terminar pronto con el cap. y si no, no las avandonara, ya q he empezado con la otra adaptacion y ya llevo dos capis :3

un beso para todas


	15. Chapter 15 Disculpas uu

Hola hola hermosas!

Si lo se se que no tengo perdón alguno, no he subido nada de la historia D:

Creanme q ando en eso pero hay varias cosas que afectan mi creatividad... una de ellas el estres de la escuela, con eso del cierre del semestre todos los profesores se pones medio pesaditos, pero sobreviviré XD

En fin, el punto es que necesito sentarme un dia en la compu y terminar el cap, porque hice como dos hojitas... pero le faltan aun mas cosas, entonces tendre q retomarlo nuevamente ya que he borrado muchas cosas y van vaias veces q lo reeescribo jajajaja

Intentare tenerlo lo mas prontito posible, solo tenganme paciencia (mas de la que ya me han tenido :3)

Les mando un gran abrazo y espero que disfrutaran sus vacaciones :) o que las sigan disfrutando si es que hay algunas afortunada que aun tienen n.n

En otras noticias, ya tengo algunos caps de la historia que les prometi con anterioridad, que por supuesto sera Candy Albert n.n


End file.
